Laguna Beach: Love will come through
by BROSMP
Summary: AU, Laguna Beach. Effie Trinket, a cheerleader of Panem High School, a futile girl. Haymicth Abernathy, former quarter-back of his school, gave up to the drinks, shutting everyone. How two such different people can end up falling in love? Reviews please.
1. If I told you a secret

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Hunger Games

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper:** Effie/Haymitch

**Summary:** AU, Laguna Beach. Effie Trinket, a cheerleader of Panem High School, a futile girl. Haymicth Abernathy, former quarter-back of his school, gave up to the drinks, shutting everyone. How two such different people can end up falling in love?

**Laguna Beach: Love will come through**

**Chapter 1-If I told you a secret **

"GOOO PANEM!" Shouted Effie, Portia, Venia and Octavia. The four cheerleaders of Panem High School, Laguna Beach were in their blue and gold cheerleading outfits, shaking their pompoms on the lawns of the school. It was the first day of school and the four friends were hugging and laughing, missing each other. The school, which was near the sea, was crowded with cars in the parking lot and students that went from one side to the other, greeting friends.

That day there was no class, only trials club, registration for classes and a lecture welcome.

"I can't believe you spent the holidays in New York, Effie. And you are a lucky one to have gone along, Portia!" Octavia exclaimed, looking at the two friends. Octavia was a girl with red wavy hair, green eyes and loved green so much that she wore green shade to highlight her eyes.

"While I and Octavia had to stay here, doing tests for the newcomers of the crowd with Alma Coin!" Venia said, upset. Venia had blond hair cut in channel and brown eyes. She wore little golden eyeliner.

Effie smiled as she told all she and Portia had done in New York, shops and museums that they have visited and parties. Effie had blond, curly hair, down her back and blue eyes and she loved pink. Portia was brunette with brown and fluffy hair and chocolate eyes.

"Well, Portia and I already bought our prom dresses there." Effie said, in a tone of secrecy. After she and Portia laughed, eager for the prom that would in one day. The four were chatting as they headed to the gym, waiting for the lecture welcome. They sat in Gym, watching the football team practice, when a tall guy with dark and well brushed hair and blue eyes came towards Effie, kissing her quickly on the lips, making her blush and giggle.

"Seneca!" She slapped him lightly on his strong shoulder. Seneca smirked, pulling her by the waist and hugging her and Venia and Octavia sighed. Seneca was the center of the school team, one of the most popular and also rich, Effie's boyfriend.

"I missed you Fie..." He whispered, calling her by her nickname while distanced himself, to be able to stare her and touched her face gently. Effie smiled touching his cheek.

"I missed you too Seneca." One member of the football's team called him and he gave her another kiss before going to court.

"See you later." He said. Effie turned to her friends, who were smiling.

"What?" She asked, blushing even more.

"The relationship between you two seems pretty serious." Venia said, smiling. Effie sat among her friends, resting her elbows on the legs.

"Well, we've been together since the end of the last year. But nothing happened." She added. "We've only seen a few times before the vacation. I think I like him anyway." She confessed, blushing. Portia put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I hope all my best for you Effie." She said sincerely.

After the welcome lecture, where the four met their boyfriends, Seneca, Cinna, Plutach and Flavius (the last two, Venia and Octavia's boyfriends), Effie and her friends went to court, meet with the other cheerleaders to train. Alma Coin, the team leader, was waiting idly. Alma was a student from the last year and had long platinum hair and gray eyes. She was ambitious and never liked Effie and her friends for being so popular.

"Late for the first practice, already?" The eldest said, with the staring eyes flashing. "Don't think that just because you are already on the team for a year, I can't change you four." She tossed her hair back, going for the rest of the team. The four looked at each other, shaking their heads and following.

The sound was on with the new music they would use in the game in a week. Alma showed the sequences quickly with very complicated movements, especially for the new girls. Multiple pirouettes with the kick legs and more pirouettes. Anne, one of the newcomers, eventually turned to the wrong way dropping Effie on the floor, and the blonde almost knocked Alma together, hitting her back.

"Oops." Effie brought her hands to her mouth, scared, still sitting on the floor. Alma turned off the sound and walked toward her, furious. The other girls charts were around they two, paralyzed.

"First you arrive late and then disrupts the training, almost knocking me over. Do you think you're able to be a cheerleader, Trinket?"

Effie stood up, trying to stay calm, smoothing her uniform skirt.

"Alma, it was an accident. This isn't a reason to doubt my technique."

"This year I will not make things easier for you. If you want to continue with your position as a cheerleader safe..." Alma stopped to think for a moment and smiled victoriously and Effie saw she was in trouble. Alma swept her gaze to the other side of the court, where the football team was playing and turned to Effie.

"You'll have to convince Haymitch Albernaty to return to play football in the next game this Friday."

"What?"

"It's that or you give me back the pom-poms." Effie's blue eyes were wide. She bit her lip, painted in pink, thinking how much she liked being cheerleader. She loved her full notebook and training and could always see Seneca. She thought and then said:

"I accept the challenge."

When the workout was over, Effie, Venia, Octavia and Portia were in the locker room, taking a bath.

"Effie, you won't be successful." Venia said worriedly, her voice muffled because of the water.

"You better apologize again to Alma. Maybe she can change her mind?" Suggested Octavia, when they left the bathroom and exchanged clothes.

"Alma hates us. And hate me even more. I have no choice, I'll try to talk to Haymitch." Effie said, trying not to be sad. She wore her pink jumpsuit of fine fabric, with matching heels.

"The Abernathy won't hear you Effie. He is always drunk!" Venia Insisted.  
Haymitch Abernathy was a legend in Panem High School, quarterback since they were in ninth grade. But last year, something had changed in him and he started drinking heavily, leaving the school team, which then started to lose games.

"And he is very thick!" Octavia added, wrinkling her nose, as she adjusted her green summer dress.

"Effie, if think you're going to get to talk to him, go ahead." Said Portia and Effie smiled gratefully.

"Well, I'll find him after I see Seneca and I will resolve it." Said the blonde, in a practical way. "See you tomorrow." Effie came out of the locker room and saw the team and her boyfriend had already left.

She then stopped in front of the male locker room, waiting to see if Seneca would be there. She wouldn't go inside because it would be impolite so she stood there, looking at her manicured nails, when she heard a bang and then one _ouch_ coming from inside the locker room. Effie jumped, freaking out.

"Seneca?" She called uncertain, but received no response, just a grunt of pain. Effie looked around and sighed, entering the locker room. She was walking between the boxes and cabinets until she found a figure propped up on the floor with a hand through his dirty-blond and long hair and the other holding a bottle of whisky.

His gray eyes seemed clouded by the drink and he tried to focus on the blonde figure dressed in pink in front of him. Ellie? Enya? Effie? She was with him in some subjects last year, he tried to remember. She was always punctual and uptight, and he paid little attention to her. In fact, before he started drinking to forget problems, he even thought she was beautiful and attractive, although being a material girl, but then she became just a blur.

"Haymitch!" Effie exclaimed shocked. She moved closer, flexing her knees to stay at the same height as him. "Are you okay? Did you hit you head?" She pulled his hair, looking for some bruising as she continued to speak: "And you know you can be expelled if caught drinking and...". Haymitch grabbed her hand, his eyes now looking focused and Effie felt her heart skip a beat, the intensity of the ashes in her blue eyes, seeming to burn her. All she saw was red.

"Can. You. Talking. More. Low. Sweetheart?" He asked coldly, punctuating each word. Effie was scared by his reaction, trying to free her hand from his. She struggled and then he released her, staggering as he stood up.

"You could be more polite when people show concern for you." She snapped, but maintaining the pose, her hands on her hips. She then blushed when Hyamitch faced her, from her feet, up her legs, lingering on her collarbone and finally to her face, lightly makeup with powder and lipstick. Haymitch thought her voice was annoying, but she was pretty.

"Oh, where are my manners." He said, rolling his eyes and making a motion with his arms.

"Now you." She said, narrowing her eyes and making a pout.

He then put the bottle in his backpack and walked over to her, almost stumbling and lifted her chin, making her stutter. Effie felt her heart race as her hands were sweating. Hyamitch had a strong and rough hand but was holding her delicately. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at her, with a wry smile as his smell of drink and masculine cologne mixed with her perfume and her vanilla's smell.

"Effie Trinket, the princess of Laguna Beach." Effie, who was flabbergasted, recomposed herself, narrowing her blue eyes as she made a movement with her head disapprovingly, as he walked out of the locker room without looking back.

"Where have I gotten myself into?" Effie wondered, shaking her head. 

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah red_

_Burning red_

**Red-Taylor Swift**

TBC

So, what do you guys think?

Reviews pleaseeee :)


	2. So look up

**Laguna Beach: Love will come through**

**Chapter 2-** **So look up**

In the late afternoon, in her room, Effie was sitting on her dresser pulling out the rest of her makeup, foundation, powder, mascara and blush but her mind was elsewhere. The blonde thought about what had happened earlier in the male locker room. Every time she thought about how Haymitch had treated her, she huffed annoyed, but then came his lips on her cheek and she blushed like a tomato.

"I must be a crazier if I'm thinking about the lips of that drunk." Effie said, shaking her head in shock.

She barely knew him, had a few classes together and even before he started drinking when he was on the football team, he was always with Chaff, his best friend and people said he had a girlfriend in another city.

"I bet this girl must have left him." Effie squinted, toppling her head to the side. She then decided to take a walk on the beach, because since she had arrived from the travel she hadn't had time to look at the sea.

She touched up her lipstick and left home with the same clothes from early. Effie got into her red convertible and sighed happily, feeling the sea breeze hitting her hair as she drove to the beach. On the way she called Portia, asking if she wanted to go with her, since Seneca was with friends but her friend said she needed to make some adjustments in her dress. Arriving at the beach parking, Effie took off her pink high-heels and walked across the sand with them in hand. The sun played shades of orange and red in the blue water and the blonde smiled. But soon this smile faded when she heard a voice behind her saying:

"Sweetheart, shouldn't you be doing a tanning in the salon or at the mall?" Effie rolled her eyes, turning with hands on hips.

"Haymitch, shouldn't you be in a bar or passing out somewhere?"  
Haymitch smirked, getting close to her, his men's cologne and the smell of drink invading Effie, and she tried not to melt. Haymitch tried not to be swayed by the sweet scent of Effie and jump on top of her. After all she was a Californian valley Girl.

"The princess knows how to make a joke" He sat on the sand and hit it besides him, signaling for Effie. But the blonde just nodded.

"I didn't bring a towel and the sand will smudge my clothes." This time who was rolled eyes was Haymitch, saying _"stupid",_ as he removed his shirt and deposited it on the sand.

"Haymitch..." She began, with her mouth open, her blue eyes down to his bare, tanned chest, feeling her face burn, but the guy just pulled her by the wrist, causing her to fall, sitting next to him, with heart pounding, caught off guard by the movement. She stared at him, forgetting to be angry.

"Well, you look pretty without all that makeup and pose, princess." He said, staring at her clean face and Effie blushed to see that behind the smile, he was being sincere. Haymitch turned to the sea and for a time, none of them said anything, just listened to the ocean and seagulls. Effie who had her hands on her lap, staring them, asked:

"Why are you always drinking Haymitch?" The blonde took some time to respond and Effie stared at him, seeing his face free of any emotion and she was curious. He then said:

"To forget."

"Forget about what?" Effie insisted, looking at him, curious.

Haymitch, inside, was wondering why she was still there. She annoyed him by talking so much and being so futile, but for some reason, something in him told that she was not like the rest of the elite of Panem High School. But he still wanted to not believe. Haymitch turned and approached her quickly, his gray and cold eyes and left his face just inches from hers. Effie got scared and started to pull away a bit but Haymitch grabbed her arm, holding her there, his hot breath hitting her face.

"To forget that people like you killed my girlfriend." He said coldly and Effie frowned, not understanding.

"People like me?! Haymitch, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She said outraged, but then her voice softened when she saw that he tried to hide the pain: "What happened to her?"

Haymich laughed humorlessly.

"Darius. My girlfriend lived in the nearby town and Darius, who left a party with a girlfriend just running over her." Effie was penalized, leading her free hand to her mouth. Darius had finished high school and had gotten into a car accident but had been released because of his father.

"Haymitch, my goodness. I didn't know." Haymitch released her arm and Effie unconsciously rubbed her wrist. The blonde looked away, running a hand through his dirty-blond hair trying to block out the images of his former girlfriend he had loved for two years and with the other hand, sought a bottle in his pocket but Effie prevented him taking the bottle.

"Effie, give me the bottle." He said, without patience but Effie reached it up above her head and Haymitch started to move towards her, when she said:

"Haymitch, I know it's sad what happened but you can't live drinking, it will ruin you one day!" She said seriously and the blonde took a deep breath, trying not to go haywire and take the bottle by strength.

"And why do you care sweetheart? Your boyfriend wouldn't like to know that you're worrying about other guys." Effie opened her mouth in disbelief at what he had said and Haymitch took the opportunity to take the bottle from her. Effie crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"You are too low." Haymitch sipped his bottle and pointed a finger at her:

"After all, what do you want?" Effie sighed, deciding to open the game. She wet her lips pink rose and said:

"The thing is, you need to go back to the football's team before Friday or I will be expelled from the cheerleading team." She said sincerely and straightforwardly and Haymitch gasped and looked shocked, accusingly at her.

"So this whole conversation to worry about me drinking is just let your position safe? Sweetheart, help yourself." Effie was despaired and touched his shoulder but he ducked.

"When I said that, it was truth, I don't think it's good for you to keep drinking, you'll waste your life!" She said, disgusted. Just because she wanted to continue being a cheerleader, didn't mean she didn't care about his life.

"Why do you care?" He asked, trying to understand that girl. Effie blushed as she narrowed her eyes. It was so humiliating, she had the perfect boyfriend, who every girl wanted, but her mind and body were betraying, leading her to Haymitch, failing to stop blushing or getting nervous around him.

"Because since you kissed me, I can't stop thinking about you, are you satisfied?"

"Really, princess?" He asked, waiting for confirmation.

When she shook her head slightly, without looking at him, Haymitch pulled her by the waist and crashed his lips with hers. If Haymitch knew he would end being in love with her, he would never have kissed her in the locker room and now, but he couldn't think straight. Effie's eyes widened, beating him with her fists, but without effect and slowly she started melting in his hands.

His lips were soft and he ran a hand down her back, while the other remained at her waist, keeping him glued to the girl. Effie responded to the kiss, her hands resting on his bare and warm chest, playing with a few strands of hair that was there and she sighed his name, as she opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. The kiss became more intense and Haymitch's hand fell back to her buttocks and she felt her heart beating faster, as she got more stuck with him. Effie had never felt so good, even with Seneca. The blonde's hand went up to her shoulder, playing with her pink handle, his lips going from her mouth to her neck. Effie closed her eyes in a sigh.

"Haymitch." He smiled at her skin, his lips soft on her neck and he was climbing his lips to hers again as she nibbled lightly on his lips before capturing them.

"Princess..." Effie smiled at him as she kissed him with more intensity. When his hand started to down her handle, she said:

"Haymitch, stop." She said in a serious tone, parting from him gently, her lips red and slightly tousled curls. "We are on the beach!"

Both were flushed, realizing that they had kissed and Haymitch closed his eyes, taking a fist to his forehead, regretting that. There was a strange silence between them and then someone called from the car. Effie, already seated at least one feet from the blonde looked at the car and saw Seneca, in the car waving. Effie forced a smile, devastated by betraying Seneca and when she got up, she heard Haymitch saying between a sip of drink:

"About your cheerleader's position? Forget about it princess." Effie's eyes widened in disgust and she walked out of there trying not to stagger her legs, keeping the straight posture, going to her car, near Seneca, carrying her shoes in her hands. 

_Didn't you_

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

**Love and Memories-OAR**

**TBC**

**So what do you think? Send me reviews please.**


	3. Your heart wont return to anyone

**Chapter 3-** **Your heart won't return to anyone**

Students of Panem High School were busy on Tuesday and few could concentrate in class. That night would be the ball and the event hall was being decorated early. But Effie was stirred for another reason. In Public Policy's class, Professor Snow was talking endlessly but the blonde had already closed her notebook. A few tables from her, in the left, Haymitch was staring at her with a scary face and Effie looked, squinting. But inside she was terrified. In the previous afternoon, she and Seneca had a fight because the boy didn't like to see her with Haymitch

"_And he didn't even know we kissed!"_ Effie thought, looking away for her closed notebook. She began thinking about the kiss she and Haymitch had shared, reminding his hands down her back and her face flushed_. "Stop that Effie!"_ She moaned, her blue eyes tearing up in frustration. "_Why did we kiss? Now I'm falling for a rude drunk who thinks I'm a futile girl and he can't forget about his dead girlfriend!"_

"Miss Trinket? Are you sick?" The blonde looked ahead and saw that the teacher had stopped talking and stared at her with the rest of the class.

Effie saw that her eyes were still tearing in frustration and she blushed. She could feel the look of Haymitch on her and she got scared even more. At that moment the bell rang and everyone was getting up and going to the next class. Haymitch took his things and walked right past her, fiddling with something in his pocket without looking at the blonde who was still sitting in place.

"Effie, what happened?" Portia asked, stopping by her side, worried. Effie sighed, rubbing her eyes, knowing she would have to remake her make-up soon.

"In the bathroom Portia." Both left the room and went to the ladies room and Effie stopped in front of the sink washing her face.

"Oh Portia, I don't even know what you'll think of me when I tell you."

"Effie, we're friends, I'll be by your side anyway." Replied the brunette, smiling at Effie, who wiped her face and the smile. Effie took a deep breath and began to tell what had happened in the locker room and then on the beach, while doing her make-up. When Effie finished talking about the kiss and the fight with Seneca, she looked desperately to the brunette.

"What should I do Portia? I thought I liked Seneca, he is everything a girl could want... But Haymitch... When I 'm with him, all I want is to kiss him and stay in his arms." Portia leaned against the sink and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder:

"Effie, I think you're just with Seneca because it seemed the obvious thing to do. You're a cheerleader and he is player. Effie, he was surrounding you all year until you realize and went out with him."

"Seeing it this way..." Effie said thoughtfully.

"Effie, Haymitch maybe just need someone by his side to open. And if you like him, maybe that person is you." Effie looked scandalized.

"Portia, he hates me! He hates all of us because of his dead ex girlfriend."

"Effie, I don't think he hates you. Otherwise he wouldn't have listened to you and would have continued to kiss you until he passed the limits." Portia said and Effie smiled as she hugged her.

"Thank you Portia. But I don't know what to do. If I should break up with Seneca, if I should continue on the team and I if I should confess to that drunk."

The cheerleader team was training at the gym the new choreography for Friday, but Effie felt intimidated by Alma and the fact that maybe she wouldn't be in the team in the game. Alma, who knew all the choreography sat in the bleachers while watching the others training. Further up, Haymitch was sitting with Chaff, talking. It was rare to see the blonde interacting with someone or be in a place like the gym after school. But Chaff was the only one with whom he talked.

Effie, Portia, Venia and Octavia made a sequence of deboulés, passing by each other and going to sideways while Ana, Katniss, Glimmer and Maddie went to the middle making movements with their arms quickly and Clove gave a salt and stopped in the middle, all the girls ending with the music and waving their pompoms. Alma, who had filmed the train, pursed her lips, seeming to find mistakes in the choreography, but Effie, panting, could only look at Haymitch, who had been watching it with folded arms and seemed to smile slightly. But Effie looked away when Alma walked to them angrily.

"I don't know what do you all think you are doing here, but I won't admit that you dance this way in the Friday. More extra practice this week." She said discouraging and turning her back to them, before adding."For those who will still remain part of the team." Effie's stomach sank.

One by one the girls were going to the locker rooms and Effie walked to the water fountain, filling the water's bottle. She thought it was still worth getting on the team of which she was part for two years with pride when someone slammed his fist on the wall next to her head, leaving only a few inches from her face. Effie jumped, seeing Haymitch's gray eyes staring her, blond hair framing his face. She had her blue eyes wide as he took the bottle from her hand and threw it away, lacing her fingers with his and with the other hand holding her waist.

"Ha-Haymitch, manners!" It was the only thing she could think of, trying to look around to make sure none of the girls was in the hallway. Effie turned her face to his, feeling her cheeks flush and he tight his hand on her waist, whispering:

"Is that what you want? Being part of a team where a twisted witch is screaming and saying that you all dance badly?"

"She says this because she wants us to have the best performance in presentations. You don't understand that." Effie said, a shrill voice, trying convince more herself than him, that Alma really wanted it. The fact that she only continued to hear the scolding because she liked the team. Haymitch raised an eyebrow, approaching his face more.

"Don't I understand?" Effie thought for a moment and then said sincerely:

"I enjoy what I do. It is our duty as cheerleaders to give strength to our team in the game, to encourage them with the best of our choreography."

Haymitch seemed surprised at her words, only proving his previous thoughts that she wasn't like the others. He clasped their hands more, touching his nose to hers lightly and Effie closed her eyes reflexively, sighing, feeling his nose and then his lips invading hers. Effie's free hand pulled his hair slightly while corresponding to the kiss, not knowing how they would be later. Electricity coursed through their bodies as the kiss intensified, their tongues dueling while both glued their bodies. Panting, they separated from each other and Haymitch asked:

"Will you be animating Crane in the Friday, sweetheart?" Effie smiled sadly, shaking her shoulders and said, before leaving:

"It's just him that I have to cheer, or do I have another?"

The ballroom of the PHS was all lit up and decorated for the ball. The whit columns were wrapped in satin and silver several tables were scattered in the corners, leaving the free way to the dance floor. There were flowers on the tables and balloons scattered. Most of the students were in costumes, had already arrived and many of them talked, ate or drank.

Seneca and Effie, who had arrived in the blonde's convertible, crossed the door holding hands and many girls stopped to ask where she had bought the dress and others just stared at her with envy because of Seneca. Effie wore a pink dress, open on the back in a v to the limit, with a small neckline in front and silver heels with rhinestones. Her curls fell perfectly in the back and her makeup was strong, but beautiful. Seneca smile for everyone, while showing Effie and led to some tables that were joined, where were Portia, Cinna, Plutarch, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel, all members of the school teams.

"Effie, you're gorgeous!" Venia and Octavia exclaimed, astonished.

Effie smiled, giving a ride and showing various angles of the new dress. She sat down between Portia and Venia and girlfriends started soon to talk about what others were wearing and with who they were. Effie tried to focus on those things, but part of her was with Haymitch. Two days passed and it was all he had needed to make the blonde fell for him, even if it wasn't what he wanted, or what she wanted. Effie knew that tonight she would end everything with Seneca because she couldn't continue that way

"Girls, let's take some pictures?" Asked Octavia and Effie thought of something . They went to the staircase that was there, decorated in satin and flowers and after take several photos, Effie asked:

"Portia, can you edit these two photos for me?" And then she called Seneca to talk.

Nearby, Haymitch was dropped on his bed, with Chaff sitting in a chair, wearing a tuxedo with an open tie. The huge guy with him was drinking too.

"Dude, let's be serious, are you interested in the pretty in pink?" The brunette asked, taking a sip of his beer. Haymitch, who had his arms crossed behind his head rolled his eyes.

"That crazier is messing with my head!" He said. "She needs me to come back to play football on the team so she can continue to be a cheerleader." Haymitch took the bottle beside him with one hand and took a sip and then stared at the bottle. He had struggled to admit, but he liked Effie, even though she was all for which he fought against.

"Mitch, she has a point. The team needs you, we will be massacred Friday. The Crane and Cato are not that good." Chaff was from the team and knew they had lost a lot with the departure of his friend late last year. Haymitch shook his head in denial, still looking for beer. He didn't know if he was ready to come back to play. Chaff stood up and said before leaving:

"If I were you, I would try playing again. Or go to the prom to talk with the girls before things between her and Crane becomes serious." And he left Haymitch alone, frowning.

Haymitch felt something vibrate in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. There was a photo sent to him, with no name, but he knew who it was from and a smile that he didn't know he still had gripped his face when he saw who was in the photo. In the picture, which had been split in two, showed Effie smiling at the camera, wearing her pink dress, with some curls over her shoulder, her eyes well featured, with colored mascara and shadow. In the other half of the picture, showed Effie on her back, showing v-neck dress, part of the blonde hair covering it.

_So take me, don't leave me_

_Take me, don't leave me_

_Baby, love will come through_

_It's just waiting for you_

**Love will come through-Train**

**TBC**

**So, what do you think that will happen? Reviews are good.**


	4. Love will come through

**Chapter 4-** **Love will come through**

A week had passed quickly without further type of contact between Effie and Haymitch. To tell the truth, the blonde had barely seen the boy since Tuesday and didn't know if he had received her picture. With no answer from Haymitch on Friday afternoon, Effie knew she wouldn't be a cheerleader anymore. But she didn't give a damn about it because all she wanted was Haymitch. She and Seneca had broke up on the ball and the boy, angry after seeing she wouldn't accept him back, found another companion.

The school was headed to the lawns of the football field where many rivals from the other school were already there, all waiting for the game. The PHS cheerleaders were already on the field warming up and Alma smiled triumphantly to see that Effie wasn't among them, the blonde had failed in trying to convince Haymitch her plan.

Effie was dressed in a set of blue and white school sweatshirt, her hair cascading down her back. She was sitting at a table in the courtyard of the school, lost in thought when she felt two arms involving her from behind, the aroma of booze and male colony involving her.

"Haymitch?" She asked surprise, but without the animation of always. She turned her body until she was facing him, still on the table.

"Effie, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on the field?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He ran a hand over her face, moving a blonde strand. Effie smiled ruefully.

"No Haymitch. I'm leaving the team. You won't play and I broke up with Seneca so no need for me to be there with the other."

"Did you break up with Seneca?" He had heard something but wasn't sure. Effie confirmed with her head, biting her lip and he waited for her to say something.

"Honestly Haymitch! You know that I broke up because I like you. You ruined me." She said in an exasperated and sad tone.

Haymitch then climbed on the table and pulled her into his lap, making her blush. He hugged her and Effie buried her head in his chest, frustrated, looking for his warmth and closing her eyes when she realized he was wearing the uniform of the football team. She lifted her head and looked at him, confused. Haymitch just smirked and said:

"Well princess, you also ruined me, because I like you." Effie opened her mouth in shock.

"Did you say you like me?" Haymitch lifted her chin with one hand, his blue eyes staring intensely.

"I'm not going changing Effie." He said, in a tone of warning and Effie nodded. "You know that I drink, I'm sarcastic, but also like you and I will do everything possible to make things work between us, make you happy with me."

"Haymitch Abernathy, I never thought I'd hear such discourse from you." She said in a tone of surprise, but then she smiled softly, touching her forehead with his: "Thank you for wanting to make me happy. I don't want you to change. As I will still be the old Effie Trinket, crazy for clothes and talking too much, but I like you."

Haymitch smirked, pursing her lips once and then again, kissing her. Haymitch ran a hand through her curls down to her arm as she had a hand on his knee, squeezing it lightly, as she kissed him. His hands massaged her arms, making her smile and when they parted for breath, Haymitch kissed her forehead, before saying:

"Go put your uniform Effie, you'll shake your pompoms for me in the game." Effie went out from his lap, smiling as she opened the zipper of the sweatshirt and revealed the cheerleader's uniform and straightened her hair.

"I had a good feeling about all this." 

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Let it go_

_And here I'll stay, let it go, let it go_

_Let it go_

**Let it Go-Demi Lovato**

**End**

**So, that's the end, did you liked? Reviews are good.**


	5. Chapter 5

_With Effie back in the cheerleader team again and Haymitch involved in a relationship with her, on the football team, things are perfect between them, right? However the differences between the two and the conflicts brought by the veteran Alma Coin and new students can ruin their perfect year._

English isn't my first language and right now I don't have a beta. Hope you like, reviews please.

**Chapter 5**

"Hmm... Effie."

Things were heating up on that end of afternoon in Effie Trinket's bedroom. She and her boyfriend of three months, Haymitch, took advantage of the absence of the teen's parents to be able to spend some time together without the disapproving look of Mrs. Trinket.

Effie was on her bed with Haymitch over her, both exchanging a long kiss, while one of Haymitch's hand where raising the bar of the blonde's pink top, feeling her soft and milky skin, until he reached her lacy bra.

Effie moaned low, closing her eyes, losing herself in the incredible sensations that Haymitch was giving her and then feeling something new that she had never felt with Seneca before, arousal.

Haymitch opened his eyes, enjoying seeing Effie's face flushed, writhing in different emotions that were caused by him and then his hand closed on her right breast and it was then that Effie's blue eyes opened in shock, sitting on the bed and putting a distance between them two her hand, gently.

"Princess?" He asked, frowning at her reaction, trying to control his impulses to go back kissing her. _Damn, she was too desirable,_ however he too liked her too much to make her sad.

"I..." She tried to say, embarrassed, as she tried to caught her breath. "Nobody has ever..." _Oh, why can not I just say it?_ She thought, frustrated, looking at Haymitch.

"You and that pompous boy hadn't done more than exchange a few kisses." Haymitch completed, realizing what the problem was. And for some reason, the idea that that idiot had never done anything with her left him relieved.

"Seneca, he and I spent most of our time at parties and shopping, so..." She trailed of, defending her former boyfriend but he still was a dear friend to her, at the same time embarrassed by the admission that she had never had sex, being almost 16 years old.

However her defending Seneca didn't make Haymitch very happy, so he gave, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a small bottle from his pocket jacket that was on the floor and took a long gulp, making Effie frown at him.

Although he hadn't been drinking as much as before, always in alone and passed away in some corner from the school, occasionally, when something made him felt stressed, he'd drank the whiskey that was in that bottle, angering the blonde, who cared about him.

Effie sat on her knees, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder, calling his attention.

"Mitch?" She called softly by the nickname she once heard Chaff, his best friend call him and now she had adopted it.

"Huh?" He growled, keeping the bottle.

"Are you jealous of Seneca?"

"No."

"Yes, you are!" She said, grinning now, loving to see him red and sullenly.

"Effie." He warned her, but she was having too much fun, his butterfly full of colors.

"I do not believe, you are!"

Taking her by surprise, who was almost jumping on the bed, he pulled her to him, holding her face with one hand, his fingers over her cheeks and chin, his other hand keeping a firm hand on her waist, making her heart speed up as much as his own.

The two stared at each other for a moment and then he whispered, his voice hoarse, his warm breath with a light smell of whiskey touching her face and causing her a shiver:

"I don't like to think that pompous boy putting his manicured hands all over what is mine."

"Haymitch, I am not an object." She reminded him, raising an eyebrow while recovering from the shock and then he stole a peck.

"No." He nodded with a smirk. "Especially because objects don't spend all day talking about hair, dresses and nail polish that match with shoes, princess."

"Honestly Haymitch..."

There was a time that the nicknames used to make her mad, but now, they were a way to show his affection for her, and she and only she would have these nicknames.

Effie climbed on his lap, embracing him, searching for the warmth of his chest and he lay with her in his arms, taking in her sweet scent as they both stared at the ceiling with modern and stylized lamps in a comfortable silence, filled only by the sound of their breathing and their hearts beating.

"Princess, I'll only say this once so pay attention." He began awkwardly at the same time serious. "You know I, hum, I like you." He wasn't much to talk about his feelings, and had strange way of showing them, but Effie was already used to it and, if she was sincere with herself, she liked it.

"Yes." She said, looking at him curiously, as she ran a fingernail over his shirt, wrapping it into one of the rare chest hairs that the blonde had, appearing from the V neck from his shirt.

"So we'll only make love when you feel you're ready. End of discussion." He said, wanting to put an end to that embarrassing subject and the blonde gasped.

Haymitch could be many things, a drunk, sarcastic with bad manners, but if there was one thing he took seriously, that his mother had taught him, it was never to be rough with a girl and force her into anything, and despite the fights and implications between Effie and he, he had never treated her with violence, always being attentive in his own way. When he and his late girlfriend had finally slept together, less than one year before, it had been because she decided to go all the way.

"Haymitch..." That was one of his longest speeches and Effie felt touched at how much he cared for her, wanting to wait and her heart warmed as never before, as she felt her tears in her eyes, and then three sincere words left her mouth:

"I love you." She said for the first time, and she meant it.

"Um." It was all he said, those words to him were still difficult to be said, even that he had already forgotten his dead girlfriend and Effie was everything to him now.

Effie knew that so she smiled as he ran a hand through her blond curls, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss full of love.

"Haymitch, that's my mom's car. You better use back door. Out, out, out."

"Always hospitable to your guests, aren' t you princess?"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thanks for reading/commenting. Here's a new chap. I hope you like and pretty please, reviews.**

**Chapter 7**

Monday. Rehearsal's day. Effie reached Panem High School almost beaming, parking her red convertible and took with her, her blue pompoms from the back seat, along with her purse.

"Effie, you look stunning this morning!" Venia and Octavia said together, analyzing Effie from head to toe, who was wearing a yellow and pale dress with her soft blond curls loose.

"Thank you girls, you too." She said, noticing the Octavia's new green shoes and Venia's new haircut.

But then she received a withering look from Alma Coin, the cheerleader's head who was a senior student and was walking through the outdoor corridor, parading with her new Prada purse which in Effie's opinion , made her look even more opaque with the silver color.

The woman with blond hair, almost white looked at her up and down, twitching her lips, still irritated by the fact that she had failed in kicking out the younger from the team. The futile darling from Panem, that had been having more success than her in the presentations and that Alma wasn't going to accept.

"Where's that drunkard boyfriend of yours, Trinket?"

"Hey, do not be rude." Effie said, staring at her angrily, while Venia and Octavia only watched everything, afraid to get themselves in the middle of the two girls, after the last confusion on the beginning of the year. Effie didn't like people speaking of her boyfriend, especially Alma Coin.

"I'm just being honest... Let's see for how long Albenarthy will bear Panem's princess, before getting tired and replacing you." Effie squinted angry but tried to contain herself, after all what would her mother say if she saw her throwing good manners in the air and beating Alma?

"After all, how long do you think a guy like him, experienced, will want to stay with a snow virgin?"

"What?"

Effie opened her mouth in shock while some students stopped to watch the scene with interest, especially Caeser Flickerman, the school's journalist with purple hair who knew all the school gossips before the own involved.

Effie's cheeks flushed as she felt her eyes fill with tears. Snow virgin? Alma should have been listening to her conversations in the locker room with the girls, when she had confessed to Portia about how things between Haymitch and her were heating up.

"Alma, you can't say such a thing!" Venia and Octavia said together, shocked, while gathering courage and standing in front of their friend.

But what caught Effie and Alma's attention was Haymitch, who decided to appear right there, looking carefree outside, in his jeans and shirt, but inside, he was angry with the way that Coin had treated Effie, not when she had spoke of him but of her.

Haymitch put his arm over Effie's shoulder, causing her to jump and then he whispered in her ear quietly, but that didn't give way for discussions:

"Lets get inside."

"OK."

Octavia and Venia sighed seeing the couple together, while Haymitch kept Effie opposite to Alma's side, casting a warning glance at the older girl as they walked toward the school's stone stairs.

Leading Effie to the classroom where they would have class together, which still was empty, Haymitch sat her on one of the chairsin the back of the room, holding her chin up with his rough hands from the football, but gentle, pressing it lightly on a sign of comfort.

Effie was almost collapsing in tears at what Alma had said in front of all those students and then he said softly, his gray eyes kind:

"Hey Princess, don't start crying for a silly thing. Save your tears for when your new high heel breaks while you chase me down the hall, or when you can't find that dress from the magazine."

They stayed for a while lost in thought. Effie tried not to cry, remembering what Haymitch had said about liking her and waiting for her. And she believed in him, but hearing those things Coin had said, was hard.

And Haymitch tried to keep his temper at bay as he stroked Effie's face gently, his patience with Alma Coin was on edge and he just didn't take his bottle of whiskey from his pocket to not bother Effie even more. What right that horrible woman had to talk about her private life? Bullying Effie?

When she calmed down, and his fingers stopped over her cheek, Effie chuckled, remembering what Haymitch had said before, wiping the corner of her eye carefully not to smudge her makeup and kissed his lips affectionately.

Thanks Mitch..."

After she and Haymitch started dating, she started wearing less makeup, different from the rest of the girls from PHS, just applying on a base, eyeliner and lipstick, because he'd insisted that it was better to kiss her without all that 'crap' on the face which left a strange taste on his lips, which translated, meant she was more beautiful without all that.

"Now, hand me your answers from the math's exercise."

"Pardon?" She said, raising an eyebrow and looking at him amused.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed her purse, searching for the pink notebook without success.

"I left it in my locker. Learn yourself to do the exercises." She said triumphantly, as she gave him another kiss, grabbing her purse and going to the first chair where she used to sit, meeting with Portia, her best friend.

Haymitch throw himself in his usual chair, waiting for Chaff, opening his notebook and blowing a lock of his hair that was falling over his eyes as he tried to understand the exercises. He hated math, although his grades had been improving with Effie hiding his bottle to force him to study.

Effie looked back when the teacher came in and smiled at Haymitch and he returned with a nod, smirking.

In the afternoon, after the classes, Effie and Portia exited the locker room wearing leggings and tops and walked together to the gym, talking about what they would buy at the mall that night when they found Cinna in the way.

The handsome dark-skinned boy who was wearing the football's team uniform kissed Effie's face, her friend since elementary and then took Portia's hand, making her smile, so Effie decided to walk forward and give them some privacy.

Portia moved closer, standing on tiptoe and staring into his brown eyes, before exchanging a kiss. With their different schedules, they had barely seen each other all day. The boy then noticed the yellow and delicate top she wore, clashing with her dyed blond hair, which made her look exotic and it made him smile.

"Is it comfortable enough for your training?" He asked curiously, fiddling with the strap and adjusting it gently, making her sigh.

"It's perfect Cinna, I loved it."

"Good, because I've made it for you and only you." Cinna said enigmatic, observing his girlfriends face, who was smiling now.

Cinna had gone to New York on holiday to attend to a designer's class, something he and Portia enjoyed a lot, but because of a family trip, she hadn't been able to go with him and while there, seeing all those different tissues, learning about different forms of seams and also missing his girlfriend, Cinna decided to design and create a beautiful top for her to dress on her trainings.

The yellow top reached the middle of her belly, opening up in an inverted V. He was struck by his work, but also, like any loving and passionate boyfriend, he had to admit that Portia was an amazing model.

"You will become an amazing stylist." She stated and he added, pointing to a macram bracelet that she had done for him:

"So we're going to be an unbeatable team, because you know you're very talented, my dear."

She laughed, while Cinna linked his arm with hers and led her to the gym, where they exchanged one last kiss, before going to their activities, looking forward to the movie night after.

While boys used the field to train, the girls were in the gym where Alma Coin was searching for the song for the new choreography. The team was composed of Effie's quartet, Portia, Venia and Octavia, there were Clove and Glimmer, Coin's darlings, some from the last year, the newcomers as a braided brunette called Katniss Everdeen, quite moody, but one of the few who could jump high, a redhead named Annie, quite shy, but with very distinct movements and Johanna, who had passed in the test, however had been skipping the trainings a lot, something that was making Coin very angry and was just waiting for her to appear to make a scene and expel her and the second in command, veteran Cressida, blond girl, with a side of her head shaved, her charm.

"Girls, I have news for you." Alma Coin announced loudly, wanting to draw the attention of all, not only the team but other people that was around, giving the impression of wanting everybody around her giving her attention. "The regional cheerleading championship is coming so we're going to increase the intensity of our trainings. Of course, only for those who'll remain on the team." And she said that looking at the empty spot next to Katniss, where Johanna used to be and then looked at Effie, who started at her without blinking.

"I also want to say that there will be other changes... To begin with, all the girls are going to do a diet. "Everybody stared at her surprised and Effie shook her head and let out before remembering herself to stay with her mouth shut:

"Alma, we've spent the whole holidays on a diet, this is unnecessary."

"I've spoke with the coach and she agreed that all the girls need to lose weight, at least 3 pounds to the Regional. I believe that it will do wonders for many here."

Sensing Coin's look on her, Effie glanced at her own body in disbelief. She would have to ask Haymitch if he thought she was getting fat, but he would probably end laugh on her face.

"Also, at least for the rehearsing, I want all the girls wearing a full make-up as if it were the presentation."

"What?!" Katniss was angry. She hated wearing shadow, mascara and all these other things in her face. For her a lipstick was enough, she was a practical and simple girl. "And if someone refuse?"

"She'll be off the team, birdie." Coin said, using the nickname that the girls gave Katniss, after they had seen her jumping in the air with her arms like wings, however Alma aid that sarcastically.

Katniss crossed her arms over her green top, her eyes narrow, but she didn't say anything else until Alma turned on the stereo, playing Lady Gaga's new song and showing the complicated and a provocative choreography. Effie, Portia, Venia and Octavia exchanged glances, knowing that it was going to be a hard day.

"Trinket. I want you on the first scene only swinging. Everdeen, I want you to do a pirouette in the air, and give the audience a sensuous smile. "

With a short break, granted just because Alma needed to answer her cell phone, her mother was going to travel and she wanted to have a private party at her house, the girls ran to drink some water or to the bathroom and Annie sat on a bench, her breathing a little hard due to the heat and then turned some of the water from her bottle over her head and neck, cooling down, when then someone put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in place and turn around, startled.

"Hey love, it's me." Finnick said, kissing the top of her red and wet hair, and then sat beside her and kissed her.

"Fi ... We've hardly seen each other this afternoon." She said, pleased to see him, returning the kiss.

"But we had lunch together..." He replied, laughing and brushing away her bangs from her wet face.

Still, he understood her, because he had missed her a lot too. They'd been dating for almost a year and were quite firm after they had met during a game where he almost knocked her from the ladder for being late for the football. And even if it was a little early, the boy knew it was her he wanted to marry when they finished high school. She was a sweet, caring girl and he loved her.

"I know... It's just that every time the rehearsal is difficult, I think of you and what you always tell me and then everything gets lighter..." Annie admitted, lacing their fingers.

And it was true. Despite being one of the most popular boys from his year, with his athletic body from the football practice and green eyes, Finnick was very protect and in love with Annie, always trying to protect her from things, even when she refused protection.

Holding her hands, he noticed she was shaking so he pulled out a cereal bar from his pocket and put on her hand, saying:

"Eat it. Coin is being a bitch again, isn't she?"

"You know how she is." Annie said, opening the bar and giving a bite gratefully. She had been in the team for only three months and only stayed because she loved to dance.

Finnick shook his head, but let the matter drop, knowing they only had a few minutes before they both had to return to their training and so, knowing there was no one there now, sat the redhead over his legs and then, she kissed him.

The couple exchanged several kisses until, out of breath, they touched their foreheads while he kept holding her waist, so she wouldn't fall. Annie stroked his blond curls and the boy then asked:

"Some of the boys from the team are going to the cinema tonight. I was thinking of taking you to surf, but as they are going take the girls, why not?"

Surfing was one of their favorite activities and Finnick, in the begin, had been surprised to see how well she knew surfing. Living in an apartment opposite the beach with his aunt, Mags, he used to go with Annie on Saturdays where they stayed all the afternoon, together.

"I'd love to." She nodded, giggling when he tickled her ribs, however, she soon got out of his lap, hearing Coin from the gym, screaming that the girls were late.

"Go and show this bitch who dance better." Finnick said, also standing with his football helmet and kissing Annie before she took her pompons and water bottle and ran.

An hour later, after many tumbles, discussions and Coin screaming, the girls went to the locker room, sweaty. Katniss was sitting on the bench, looking very upset, frowning. Knowing how hard her first year in the team had been, Effie approached her, smiling and handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you." The girl said surprise. So not all of the girls there were unfriendly, even if they were as clueless as Effie, who reminded her of flamingos, dressed in pink.

"Don't be upset with what Alma said, she won't kick you out."

"I don't know why I insist on staying in the team." Katniss muttered, tossing the empty glass and then wiping her face with a towel while Effie gave her a curious look, sitting at her side as she held one side of her high heel.

"What do you mean? You don't like to be a cheerleader?" The team was one of Effie's favorite things in Panem, how could anyone not like? Haymitch was an exception, of course, he only went to some of the presentations sometimes to see her in uniform.

"My mother wanted me to be a cheerleader. When she was younger, she was from the team and thinks I'm going to get enough extra credit." Katniss withdrew from inside of her top a chain with a pendant in the shape of bow and arrow, her gray eyes shining to see it. "My sister Prim that likes such things."

"And what do you like, Katniss?" The blonde asked curiously. "Because it won't do any good if you stay on the team if you don't like... not only because there are other girls who would love to be part of the team, but also, you may be wasting your talent instead of investing in archery, for example."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, surprised that Effie had guessed so fast that her passion was archery, something her father had taught her when she was a little young, taking her to a field to practice, before he died in a car accident.

"The problem is that deadlines-"

"No, no dear, my friend Paylor is the leader from the archery club and I heard her saying that they need more people for regional, talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks Effie." Katniss said, surprised, and offer her and then Portia called Effie from the door:

"Effie, you still going to the movies tonight, right?"

"Yes, yes." The blonde replied, remembering she still had to talk to Haymitch and then turned to Katniss and suggested:

"Why don't you come with us tonight? Plutach from the football team is also from the archery, come on, it'll be fun."

Failing to refuse, Katniss agreed, while Effie, radiant, skirt out of the locker room toward the football field, already in her yellow dress, still carrying the pompoms with her purse.

In the field, the boys were finishing the training, and were chatting since the coach was distracted by the new athletics' teacher that was running on the track.

"The trip to NY was good, Cinna?" Seneca asked politely, as he stood in his position. "I've heard that you were with one of the best designers from there and there was a fashion show with dresses only made of velvet..."

"Yes, we had only three days to finish the dresses and the accessories made of crystal and in the end, it was quite satisfactory. I've learned a lot there." Cinna replied, trying not to laugh when he noticed Haymitch, a few feet away, rolling his eyes.

"Crystals? That must have been very-"But Seneca was interrupted when Haymitch hit him with ball in the stomach.

"Albenarthy, I know you dn't have manners, but it's impolite to hit someone with a ball like that." The boy said angrily, turning to Haymitch as he brushed the mud from his shirt.

"Tell that to the 'Saint Barty' when they massacre us and you're too busy talking about your favorite fabric that doesn't give allergy."

Cinna, Finnick, Cheff and Plutach started laughing and Crane in disgust soon joined the other guys from the team who were pushing and exchanging playful punches to show their strength, people with whom the blonde didn't get along.

Cato, Brutus, Marvel and Gloss (the last two, siblings) who were the school's spoiled boys, thinking they were better than everyone there and despising who wasn't part of their group, who were Haymitch, Cheff and Finnick. But Cinna and Plutach seemed to prefer spending time with the trio than with the others.

"Pompous." Haymitch muttered angry as he ran and threw the ball to Cinna, trying to block his mind the way Seneca used to act with Effie, displaying her to everybody. He hated guys like that.

"Calm, Mitch, ignore him. You don't want to start a fight now that you're back to the team, right?" Cheff advised quietly and the blond sighed, still angry, but surrendering.

"Yeah, Effie would hate to see you fighting." Cinna added and the other rolled his eyes, but wished her training was already over so they could go to someplace alone.

"Effie's too uptight, I've already told her loose her corset."

When the group heard Cato and the other whistling, they spotted Effie across the field with her pompoms, walking toward her boyfriend, only waving at Seneca that, like it or not, was her friend but the boy didn't seem to accept his new status too well.

"Albenarthy, your girlfriend's here." Plutarch teased him, making Haymitch roll his eyes and pluck his ball, making a perfect pass. Haymitch didn't want to admit it, but it was good to show Effie how well he had been in the trainings.

"Hello boys." She greeted her friends, who smiled and walked away with the ball, giving privacy for the two and Haymitch stopped in front of her, smirking as he smelled her soap scent, meaning that she had just come out from the shower.

"Hey princess." He greeted as she brushed away some strands of his hair that were falling over his eyes and then he captured her fingers with his, lacing them together and took them to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand gently, the most tender he could be.

"The rehearsal is over and I thought I'd see if yours is as well." She replied with a beautiful smile, watching his lips still on the back of her hand, and then his tired but satisfied face: "You did a perfect pass back there Mitch, you are better and better each passing day."

"Well, let's say your pompoms give me luck." He said cryptic, indicating the pompons in her hand when they both knew that in fact he meant her.

"You mean that I give you luck, right?" Effie giggled and he rolled his eyes again and then brought her to him until their chests were touching and he looked deep in her eyes and she felt her face flush, even though she knew that no one was paying attention to them, thanks to Cinna, who was making the others return to the training.

Approaching Effie's flushed face, Haymitch pressed a kiss on her lips, showing his love, and soon she returned it, before he push her gently toward the stands for her to watch the end of his training, saying:

"You know I do princess. Only I won't admit it."

TBC

Thanks for reading. Reviews, please XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guy. Have a good read and... Reviews**

**Chapter 6**

That afternoon, after their trainings, Effie went to Haymitch's house for the first time since they had started dating. The house, which was only a few blocks away from her neighborhood, was simple, with three bedrooms and a garden facing the sea. Since his mother's death, 3 years ago, in childbirth along with his brother, Haymitch had been lived with his father and older brother was barely home, now that he was in college.

Effie knew her boyfriend and his father didn't get along and the man was barely home, throwing himself in his work so he wouldn't think about his wife.

When they reached the boy's bedroom, Effie frowned at the mess.

"Haymitch... What a mess!" And then she began picking up the shirts and books thrown on the floor, muttering to herself that she didn't know how she could date someone as messy as him.

"Where are your manners, princess? Invading my bedroom like this..." He muttered in a mix of sarcasm and amusement, while e watched she move into his room and pack up as if she had been there several times. And somehow, it felt homy and brought him a comfort he hadn't felt since his mother passed away.

The bedroom had a queen-size bed with black and messy sheets, a TV in the wall and a window to the garden and over his computer desk, next to the posters of bands and bottles of whiskey he took from his father's stock, there were a few frames that caught Effie's attention, who walked toward them while Haymitch watched, waiting.

The first picture showed a younger Haymitch, with very short blond hair, shirt well-pressed next to his older brother and his father. Among them was a beautiful woman with a kind smile and brown hair, but with the same gray eyes as Haymitch. She had one hand over her pregnant belly and the other over Haymitch's shoulder. They were a lovely family.

Effie felt a pang in her heart to think of her boyfriend's loss, but chose not to say anything so she stared at the other two frames. The first showed Haymitch from a year ago, with longer hair, but with a less tormented face, holding a blonde girl with gray eyes and tanned skin by her waist and next to the couple was a dark and charming boy, Chaff.

"Maysilee?" Effie asked, admiring the girls from the portrait.

Effie sometimes felt jealous of the dead girl, no matter how stupid that thought was. After all, she had been Haymitch's first crush, and beyond beautiful, they two had shared the same tastes and experiences. But then she quickly averted these thoughts, feeling silly and selfish to think like that and wished she had known he girls to understand Haymitch a little more.

Haymitch. The boy who had rocket her world, giving her pet names but was always by her side when she needed him, in his own way, comforting or giving her affection and as tough as he looked, when in sickness, reluctantly would let Effie take care of him and he, pretended he didn't want her help, just to not admit that he liked her attention and caresses.

DiCaprio. Orlando Bloom. Seneca. None of them had shaken her as Haymitch had, her love.

Haymitch approached her while she was lost in thought, removing the portrait from her hands and stared at it for a moment, remembering his moments with Mayselee and how much they looked alike before storing it in the drawer, face down.

"Yeah, but it's in the past." He was sincere, as he pulled Effie into his arms and both watched the last picture frame, showing the exact moment when Haymitch had won the game and Effie, in her cheerleader's uniform, had thrown herself into his arms.

And it was true. While he and Maysilee had been very alike and she had been a tough girl, he and Effie were opposites. Effie was a butterfly full of color, always cheerful and trying to teach him about manners and fascinated by fashion. At first he had doubts about this relationship, but now he could see it had everything to work. She brought him joy and he, protection, and so she was his colorful butterfly.

She had become the most important thing in his life, making him realize that however strong feelings he'd had for Maysilee, what he felt for Effie surpassed everything.

"I wish I had known her."

"You two would have had a lot of fights." Haymitch said, shaking his head and pressing a kiss over her blond head. "But she would have liked you."

"You and I barely endured each other and see where we are now." Effie reminded him, smiling and raising an eyebrow and he laughed, softly.

"True. But I just don't know if this is a good thing. I don't know how I haven't been affected by the amount of hairspray you use in your hair yet."

"Haymitch! Honestly!" She said, pretending to be mad as she left his arms and sat on the edge of his bed, careful not to crumple her dress as he rolled his eyes and tossed his shoes into a corner and lay in bed with a groan while massaging his right foot.

"Did you get hurt? You barely said anything after training." She asked worriedly, turning to him.

"Nah. Only that pompous of Craine who shed his condition for a 'softer hair' on the locker's room floor and I tripped on it." He said, gesturing with his hand angrily. How could that guy be so pompous?

"I'll have a talk with him about where he put his things and-" Haymitch interrupted the blonde, saying:

"You won't have any conversation with that preppy and pompous boy. My foot and I are great."

"Still..." She said, hating to be interrupted and put a hand over his ankle. "Are you feet clean?"

"What?" He asked, frowning. "Princess, this is my bedroom, you don't have to worry about the sheet getting dirty."

"It's not about that, Haymitch, I'm going to give you a massage." Feeling the soap smell emanating from his body, she risked a _yes_ so she took his foot, noticing how large and masculine it was and then put it on her lap, massaging his fingers one by one and pulling them lightly. Her white, thin fingers were a contrast against his big and tanned foot, but her touch was firm and determined.

A groan escaped from Haymitch's lips, making her blush as he leaned on one of his pillows to get more comfortable after having spent nearly two hours in the sun. The discomfort seemed to disappear with each movement of Effie's hands, who showed him a new talent.

Haymitch's body was relaxing, but moreover also his tormented mind, to his surprise. There was nothing in his mind, just the image of Effie and the sound of their breathing. Only her to achieve this.

Slowly she stopped the massage, as her body bent over Haymitch and she blushed even more. He had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling, disheveled hair in that way she found sexy. All she had read in the Cosmopolitan about sensations and excitement were 10 times better than it said.

With Seneca, there were just kisses in front of everyone and at events and nothing more. With Haymitch, there was a fire that caused every touch or kiss shared, burned and made her want to explore it further, making her love him even more if possible.

When she pressed her lips to his, Haymitch opened his eyes, shining with desire, and he held both of her wrists with his hands to keep her in place as he deepened the kiss.

He released her hands to be able to bury his fingers in her hair, to have better access to her lips while his other hand was placed on her waist, slowly rising to her right breast, touching it lightly to know what her reaction would be. Feeling it softness made him hungry for her. What he wanted most was to be able to go ahead and bury his face on her breasts and pepper her with kisses as he felt his blood go south. But he waited patiently because he would never forgive himself if he hurt her or forced her, she was everything to him.

Effie let out a low moan, her pulse racing. But seeing how he was controlling his own needs and being gently, she knew she wanted more of his touch on her body, also wanted to explore his body further so she placed her hands over his shirt, holding tight the bar and then he broke the kiss, keeping his eyes on hers as he took off his shirt and threw it into a corner.

Their eye contact was broken for a second when Effie looked down to admire his chest, tabby with a path of blond hair until the waistband of his pants.

Salivating, her hands began to explore his chest, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his chest, over his heart, while she lowered a hand, feeling his firm abdomen, her fingernails following the trail of hair to the waistband and her heart beating increased.

It was then that, with his body bristle and aroused, he held her hands again, but not to stop what was happening between them. After feeling Effie's determination in advancing more, he looked back at her and saw her blue eyes almost black with desire so Haymitch out his hands on the hem of her dress, lifting it up and revealing her body slowly.

First her thighs, her belly and then her breasts in a pink bra, making him harder if possible. Throwing the dress into a corner and silencing her with a finger before she could complain about it, he started kissing her shoulder and helped her lie down on the pillows where he had been before.

Then, to his surprise, the last thing on her mind was her expensive dress on the floor. Her whole body began to tremble with pleasure as she had never felt before and was blushing as Haymitch's lips brushed her skin until he bit her shoulder and kissed it.

"Hum... Haymitch..." She sighed, making him smile at that beautiful sound.

"C'mon princess, you don't need to contain your voice..." He whispered hoarsely, amazed with how her breasts fitted his hands perfectly, even with the bra. They big, but also they weren't small. Perfect for him so he buried his face on them, absorbing her scent.

Effie was on cloud nine. Haymitch was gentle with his touches at fist, however, following her rhythm, they began to become more aggressive, something that was easier for him. Effie's lips travelled to his cheek, then lower and scrapped her teeth on the skin of his neck, making him moan as her hands explored his broad back.

Haymitch poked her face with his, guiding her into another kiss, unlike any other, demanding, until, breathless, both broke to breathe and Effie knew it was time to stop.

Still out of breath, she pressed a kiss to his face and then he lay down beside her, pulling her to his side and tucking the sheet around their bodies.

"Let's stop here princess..." He agreed and then, exhausted from the day, however happy and almost without having consumed his alcohol, he buried his face on Effie's neck, one of the rare moments when he'd let down his guard.

Effie was relaxing too, with a satisfied smile as she felt her breath synchronized with his.

"Better?" She asked, looking down, referring to his foot.

"Much. Who knew you had other skills with your hands, beyond shaking your pompoms for our team." He teased, craning his neck and nibbling her ear with a smirk, making her shiver.

"Now that you mention the time..." Effie began, biting her lower lip to contain another smile, something he found extremely sexy. "I agreed with some of my friends from the cheerleading team to go to the cinema tonight, and as everyone is going in pairs, you'll be coming to."

**TBC**

**Haha, sorry, but it still wasn't their 1st time. Next, there is going to have Everlark. Keep reading and sending reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. A huge thanks for everyone that has been reading and sending reviews. Sorry for the mistakes, english ins't my language and 'm looking for a beta. Leave reviews and have a good read.**

**Chapter 8**

In the evening, at the mall, after going to her house and face the Spanish Inquisition of her mother, speaking about how young and well educated girls shouldn't stay out until late, Effie debuted one of her dresses bought in NY, a soft pink with sleeves, walking radiant ahead towards her friends while Haymitch walked behind, muttering something annoyed.

And there was gone a quiet night with Effie, as quieter as possible it could be with blonde, or even drinking with Chaff, who had refused to go, not wanting to be the only one single since Esnobaria, his former girlfriend, and Brutus had started dating.

In the food court, next to the cinema entrance, were Cinna and Portia, Plutach and Venia, Octavia and Flavus and, further back, more timid, were Annie, the new talent from the football's team, Finnick, a blond boy with green eyes that many girls loved however, he only had eyes for the shy Annie, Katniss and Peeta, a blond, pretty and quiet guy, however friendly, which was part of the fight team.

"Wow, how many people!" Effie said excitedly as she kissed friends and went to talk to Peeta, who she only knew by sight.

While Haymitch joined Plutach and Cinna, preferring to listen then talk, Effie chatted with the girls, pleased to see that Annie soon was getting well with them and Finnick, after kissing her, joined the boys. Katniss and Peeta were the only ones a little farther away, hand in hand, reading the list of movies.

You could see by Peeta's look that something was going on between them. The boy wasn't looking at the schedule, but at Katniss's face, who was wearing just a lipstick with her hair in a beautiful and traditional braid, wearing jeans, boots and a beautiful and green shirt. The girl looked flushed, feigning interest in the list, although occasionally she'd look with the corn of her eye at him.

"You two have been friends for a long time?" Effie asked, looking at the two who blushed when they noticed that they were still holding hands, after he had greeted her and kissed her hand.

"Ah." The girl started to say, but Peeta gently put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her and saying:

"This is our first date."

"Tell us everything!" Venia and Octavia asked, clapping their hands and smiling.

Katniss looked at them, frowning at their curiosity, but knowing that they would not stop until she say something and that deep down, they were good people, so she said:

"We've been living in the same neighborhood for years, but we only started talking to each other in the high school... He helped me in a difficult period and I am very grateful."

"And I always saw her at the school gardens under a tree and then when I went to a cooking class I took courage to talk to her and took the bread I had done. And then we started talking and resolve to have our first date." Peeta explained, smiling with his eyes shining, as the girl shook her head, not a big fan of showing affection in public, however, she gave him a beautiful smile as she approached to his body.

"What a beautiful story." Venia said, shaking her head and smiling.

After Katniss and Peeta loosen the hug, she turned to Effie and asked, wanting to escape from Octavia and Venia that although were nice, asked a lot of questions:

"Plutarch is the blond boy in red?"

"Yes, I'll introduce you to him." Effie led her to the group of guys and then said:

"Plutarch, this is Katniss Everdeen, she would like to talk to you about the archery club."

"Oho, another one for the club, then?" Katniss nodded with a smile and then she started asking questions and so Effie looked at the movie posters and then to the boys.

"So, have you decided what we are going to watch?"

"Paranormal Activity." Haymitch said, which caused an argument between the couple until they reach the room.

"Paranormal activity?" Annie said, looking at Finnick in doubt, as he put one red strand of hair behind her ear. "Isn't it a little heavy?" Annie had never been a big fan of horror movies, because she had had a lot of nightmares.

"Relax my love." The blonde replied with a beautiful smile, running a hand over her shoulders and bringing her to him while waiting in line. "You will always be safe with me."

"You're so sweet." She said giggling and kissing his lips, making Venia and Octavia sigh and get closer to their boyfriends.

Wanting a little more privacy, Haymitch took Effie to one of the chairs above, along with the popcorn bucket and pulled out the little bottle of whiskey from his pocket, taking a sip and then drinking the soda, while Effie shook her head, disapproving. But she knew it wasn't the right time to confront him.

Octavia and Venia wouldn't stop talking like Flavius and Plutach while Annie ignored the film, preferring to just lay her head on Finnick's shoulder, who stroked her hair, watching the film however occasionally turning his head to her. Katniss and Peeta seemed to be enjoying the film and, sometimes, laughed and exchanged glances, while Cinna and Portia beside them kissed.

"Popcorn?" Haymitch offered, his eyes on the screen, while the man settled on the cameras in the haunted house.

"No, there's lots of butter and it fattening." Effie said, as she prepared to close her eyes on the frightening scene. But her statement caused the blond to turn from the movie and look at her, frowning.

"Get fat? Effie, that's ridiculous." He said, shaking his head. Fatten, where? She had a beautiful body.

"You know I'm from the cheerl-" Haymitch didn't want to hear more of that nonsense and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth, preventing her from saying any of that nonsense. Or what it seemed to be nonsense.

Effie was outraged, but couldn't say thing with all that popcorn in her mouth that she began to chew. When she finished, annoyed, she realized that Haymitch was watching her and he said, seriously:

"Effie, I don't want to hear you talking about diet. Your body is great, it's beautiful, desirable, and I don't want to have to end up carrying you to a hospital because you passed out in one of our making out sessions. I'd have a lot of paperwork to do and would have to explain a lot of things."

He then kissed her lips, feeling her strawberry lip gloss mixed with the popcorn and Effie decided to drop the subject for the moment, snuggling in his arms. He put the popcorn aside, pulling her closer to him as he turned his attention to the movie and the blonde buried her face in his chest when the characters had another scare, receiving affection in her hair in a soothing rhythm.

"Hey, I heard you and Plutach talking about the archery team. I hope that you can enter. Although I'm sure they will want you, you're fantastic!" Peeta whispered excited, making the girl blush, lowering her head and letting the loose strands of her hair cover her face.

"I'm not that easy, Peeta." She mumbled awkwardly. "It will depend on if they are still accepting new people and if there are still vacancies."

"Still, you're going to get in." He insisted, staring at her with an intensity that made Katniss lift her face, touched by his words.

"Thanks Peeta."

The two stared at each other, their eyes shining and slowly approaching, they felt the other's breath, however, before they could kiss, Annie let out a startled shriek when the couple's daughter appears walking in the dark garden and was quickly embraced by Finnick.

Peeta looked frustrated, but Katniss then kissed his face, lingering a bit and then handed him the bucket of popcorn, which he accepted, satisfied with the kiss.

"I can't believe you convinced me to watch this-this atrocity you call a movie." Effie whispered angry, still leaning on his chest and spying the movie screen from between her hands.

"Shh, princess, relax and watch." Haymitch said, rolling his eyes while everyone in the room held their breath as the priest and others tried to exorcise the girl inside the circle.

"No, it's barbaric and-" But Effie was stopped when the blonde pulled her to him, sitting her over his leg and gluing his lips to hers, taking advantage there was no one near them. Only Effie to get him to divert his attention from a good horror movie or from his whiskey...

Effie couldn't stop kissing him, forgetting her good manners and everything else, as she took her hands to his hair, deepening the kiss and causing Haymitch to pull her even more to his body, bringing his hands to her waist to keep her glued to his chest.

But when Haymitch's hands started to raise her skirt over her thigh, a whisper made them broke the kiss, with swollen lips.

"Effie!" Octavia whispered, shocked, her eyes wide, as she had never seen her friend let go of her good manners and began to kiss someone in that way in public.

"O-Octavia..." Effie said scared and embarrassed, as she left the blonde's lap and then looked at him, as if it was his fault and rebuked him, slapping his hand that was over her thigh: "Haymitch!"

Haymitch, irritated by the disrupting, sipped from his bottle and then threw a scary look at Octavia that said: _get out_, and then quickly she went on her way to the bathroom, scared.

Still embarrassed, they returned their attentions to the movie, which was at the end and Effie took his hand in her and said quietly, regretful:

"I'm sorry I made you spend money not to see the movie."

"It was already boring..." Haymitch shrugged, reassuring her on his selfless way. He was no longer interested in the movie. And then he stood up, pulling her by the hand to him and suggested, smirking:

"Come on, let's get a soda."

"I'd love to." Effie said as he gave her a peck and they leave the room.

With the end of the movie, the group was dispersing, some of them going to have a walk, others going home, but Effie held Haymitch by the hand, causing the boy to stop, not understanding.

"Shh, look there, Peeta looks like he is going to ask Katniss to go out with him again." She whispered and Haymitch shook his head, trying to make her keep walking.

"Princess, let the children alone."

Further back, Peeta and Katniss were facing each other, not knowing what to say. That was the first time Katniss was in a date with a guy, except for Gale, another childhood friend who used to go out with her to the park or to learn archery, but the boy had moved to North Carolina.

It was strange that feeling of liking someone, her heart pounding and her cheeks flushed as he'd took her hand in his or hug her, but she liked. Peeta, the boy with the bread.

When her mother had gone into depression and she and her sister were running out of money, Katniss couldn't get a job, being too young and was afraid to not stand their situation until she would turn14 years old, the age her father had set for her to be able to access the savings he had left for her and end up going to an orphanage. But then one day, while Katniss sat behind the window with heavy curtains, watching the street from a crack, she had seen Peeta taking a basket of breads and pastries that or he had done in class or had picked up in his father's bakery and leave at her door . And with that, she had found the strength to endure the following months and after making her mother search for help and then get a job things had gotten better.

It was strange because when she had turned 10, Peeta had stopped playing with her to help in the bakery, as she stood with Gale and then he helped her. Her heart had beaten fast that day. Although she didn't like to stay in debt to anyone, she had been touched by the gesture and every time she'd met him they would exchanged a smile, too shy to act.

Even years after, he still handed her the bread that he'd made in the cooking class, very kind, different from her own personality, more closed, but it made her like him.

"I was thinking, would you like to extend our date for two, and go get ice cream with me? I know a great ice cream shop on the beach."

Peeta was nervous. Katniss was his sweetheart since he was 8 years old when he began to attend the same school as her and they started playing together, but only now, with Gale away, he'd managed to approach the girl again. The years he had stayed away, he had been in the bakery and she, with Gale, but he had kept watching her from afar, wanting to make sure that nothing would lack for her.

Even being a little closed, Katniss had a softer side and he could see how much she was helpful with her friends, and very talented with a arc and a bow.

"Of course." She agreeded, smiling and then taking the initiative and holding her hand to him and they went toward the exit, walking to his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight." He told her, getting the extra helmet and watching her throw her braid back and put it.

"Why? Are we going fast?" She asked, amused as she climbed behind him. It was the first time she rode a bike and remembered that when she was small, Peeta used to say that he would give her motorcycle ride with him when he'd turn 16, leaving Gale jealous, arguing that he'd have a car, making her laugh.

"No, but I want to ensure that you arrive safe and sound at the beach, there are too many crazy drivers there at this time."

"I trust you, boy with the bread." She joked, however, her laughter died when she realized she had to put her hands on his waist.

Hesitant, she took a deep breath and put her hands around him, getting close to his back and feeling his soap scent and the leather from his jacket. The boy felt his heart race with her delicate touch and then smiled, starting the engine.

While walking, the couple holding hands in the beach, both shared their ice cream, Katniss of blackberry and Peeta, chocolate. The combination was perfect as far as the chemistry between them, both realized.

Katniss released the hand that was holding his, brushing away the strands of hair that were falling over her eyes, as she cast a discreet look at the blond. She was happy that everything was going slowly with Peeta. Every now and then he'd told her about what he was doing after class, the fight club and about his family and she'd talked about her outings with her father to an archery club and about her younger sister, Prim, her favorite person in the world.

When they reached an area where there was nobody, fireworks started to explode in the sky, probably from a party nearby, filling the sky of red, purple and blue colors. The couple stopped walking, staring at the sky, until Peeta was slowly approaching her face, anxious, his hands sweating at the prospect of kissing his love.

Katniss, feeling her pulse racing, looked at him with her gray eyes somewhat wide, which caused the boy to stop where he was, afraid to scare her.

_Calm, Katniss. It's just your first kiss, relax as Prim kept repeating the steps of her magazine about teenagers. No, that's nonsense._ Katniss thought, and then took courage, closing her eyes and kissing Peeta, taking the hand that wasn't holding the ice cream to his face.

Even surprised with Katniss's attitude, Peeta corresponded to the long-awaited kiss, putting a hand to her back and stroking her gently, catching the tip of her braid. Peeta, following her rhythm, deepened the kiss until he parted her lips and their tongues met.

When Katniss pushed him away gently, catching her breath, she was slightly flushed, but smiled. That had been her first kiss, and had been good, not like in the movies, but good and Peeta could say the same.

Finishing their ice cream, exchanging little kisses and walking back hand in hand to the boy's motorcycle, Katniss said before putting her helmets on:

"Peeta, I really want us to try, but let's go slow, okay?" Katniss suggested, biting her lip and staring at him.

There were so many things going on, her extracurricular activities, her sister growing up, her work and Peeta. She wanted them to go slow to make it work between them. She was great in many things, but when it was about relationships, it was still a little uncomfortable. After all, she had spent so many years together with Gale that she hadn't had even noticed other boys and her relationship with him had always been about 'comrades'.

"I understand you Katniss and agree. I want it to work out between us and for this we need to know each other better." He said. Peeta had gone out with other girls, but none was serious because his heart had always belonged to Katniss.

"This is a way to ask in another date?" She asked, winking and laughing at his flushed face, throwing her braid on her back, in a way that he'd always found sexy, half girl, half woman .

Then he gave her a beautiful smile that would make half of the girls from the PHS melt, the smile that he's only show to her and said:

"You're worth it Katniss." And seeing his bright eyes, Katniss knew she was lost for him.

**TBC**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, thanks for reading. Reviews please.**

**Chapter 9**

The week passed quickly and soon it was Friday. With the basketball team using the gym, the cheerleading team would use the field, along with the football team. They were gathered on the dance floor, waiting for the time of rehearsal, while Alma, Glimmer and Clove were setting up a table that was in there.

The table was covered with a white towel, two bottles with a green liquid and several scattered cereal bars above. The girls were all there, with the uniform, some stretching and other grimacing at the odd drink. When Effie saw Portia, Octavia and Venia, the blonde walked toward them.

"Good afternoon girls. What is this?"

Sighing, Portia took a last sip of the green liquid and said, trying to contain a grimace:

"It's Coin's special Tea blend with some vegetables an-" Coin soon appeared, delivering a huge glass for Effie, with a horrible smile.

"Drink it all. From now on, you all will drink this Tea for the rehearsals."

And Coin walked away, going to Glimmer. Raising her glass at eye level, Effie frowned at the drink, examining it. It had a horrible appearance.

"If you drink it quick, you'll hardly taste the lettuce." Octavia offered, and the blonde nodded, drinking the whole glass at once. It was horrible and she almost spat it back.

Effie set the glass down, wiping her lips on the napkin to get rid of the taste and then picked up her makeup case, checking to see if her lipstick was smudged and then applying a bright eye shadow.

"Annie, I don't want to see you eating the chocolate bars that your boyfriend gives you in secret." Alma said, stopping beside her and the redhead's eyes widened in shock. _How did she know about the chocolate?_

"Trinket, I want to see you wearing more makeup from tomorrow on, darker and not bright colors." The blonde frowned as she picked up her cell phone and looked at herself on the reflection, seeing the shadow that she had applied.

No one would go out wearing makeup for stage and walk through the halls of the PHS. She was an expert in this area, always well with her hair and makeup done, admired by half the girls and boys there. But seeing the look on Coin's face, indicating with her eyes at her pompoms, she stayed with her mouth shut.

The weather was quite hot when they went out, without the usual sea breeze and Alma allowed a short break after half an hour of training. It was then that she approached Katniss who was with Effie, Portia and Johanna, who had appeared with a smirk on her face toward Alma.

Johanna had a strange mood, always expressing her thoughts strongly, however somewhat, she was funny. She was beautiful, with brown hair and bangs and got along very well with Annie, Katniss and Finnick, the last one her neighbor since childhood and that she saw as a brother.

"Everdeen, where's your makeup? You think just a little gloss will be enough?"

"Do you think anyone would want to walk in the school with the face painted like a panda?" The brunette asked, folding her arms and feeling on edge after the intense workout.

That was enough to make Alma announce, satisfied:

"Drop your pompoms. You're out."

The girls went quite, watching everything. Effie, Portia and Annie started to protest, but Katniss prevented them and came face to face to Alma, raising her eyebrow and then throwing her pompoms on her before making a beautiful bow, like a ballerina, saying:

"Thanks. The archery club is waiting for me." She winked at Effie and the others, who smiled, and Katniss throw a black, thin coat over her sport top and took a bow and arrow from under the seat and placed it over her shoulder as she walked away triumphantly.

Johanna started laughing and before Alma could move towards her, the brunette also throw her pompons, with a wry smile, a hand on her hip.

"Let's face it Coin, the Cheerleader's team isn't the best thing in the word anymore. And you suck with this idea of diets and screams and thinking of you as the Queen of the hill. "I'm better than you". And she kissed her three fingers, patting them on her own hip and laughing at the face Coin was doing while the girls watched the scene, petrified.

Johanna then took her backpack, after removing a stock script from it to get away, but then turned to Coin, adding: "By the way, I was just here passing time, waiting for my role to interpret Queen Elizabeth on the school play, your bloody dictator. There I can express myself as much as I want, fuck."

And she threw her ponytail to her back, still laughing as she walked away, making Effie and other widen their eyes, before starting to giggle low. There was no doubt that she was in the right path, with all her drama.

"Everyone, rehearsing the 3rd sequence!" Alma shouted, her face red. "If they think that they'll keep me from winning the regional by sabotaging this team, they are dead wrong."

Katniss stood at the the door of one of the fighting training rooms, watching Peeta. The blond and gentle young man was quite different in his trunk shorts and bandages around his hands, while concentrated, dropping a boy from the 3rd year, investing his shoulder on his stomach.

The girl was amazed at his skill and, blushing, with his bare chest, well worked. Lost in thoughts as she remembered the night on the beach and that morning where they had kissed for the second time at her house door, she hardly heard when Peeta approached.

"Congratulations Katniss." The girl frowned and then he pointed to the bow and the arrow, while admiring her in her sport top and shorts with a coat over. "Weren't you accepted?"

After their first date that week, things had been going at a slower pace between them, getting acquainted, having lunch and studying together, exchanging hugs and that morning when he crossed the street to accompany her to school, he had given her a good morning with a kiss.

"Yes. I dropped the cheerleader's team for good." She said with pride and the boy smirked.

"I suppose that Coin hadn't accepted it very well."

"Nooo. And even less when I throw the pompons on her." She then looked at him and said awkwardly: "You are fantastic, fighting and all. And also with the bread." Peeta looked at her curiously and she added, still timid: "I just thought I should tell you."

"Well, I can say although I enjoyed seeing you dancing, I'm look forward to see you shooting arrows... You're also fantastic."

She shook her head, amused, remembering that once, she, Peeta and Gale, when 8, had gone with Mr. Everdeen to the shooting range to target with arrows and the blonde had fallen in love with her then when he'd seen her shooting.

Peeta then leaned forward slowly, as he put a hand on her cheek and the other on the wall beside her head and she smiled, closing the gap between them and kissing him. The kiss didn't last long as they were at the school and didn't want people getting into their lives, so they broke apart.

"By the way, speaking of bread..." Peeta led her to one of the benches and sat her down and she put her bow on the ground, while the boy went to his bag taking something from it that was wrapped in brown paper.

He handed her the package and the girl smiled at the scent. Bread stuffed with fruits and nuts, her favorite. Peeta and his breads, always making her smile.

"Peeta... thank you." She said, kissing his cheek gently and the boy blushed, as she opened it and removed a piece of bread, sighting after tasting it.

"I made it in class today. To celebrate your entry into the archery team."

"So eat with me."

In the middle of the field, taking a short break in the football practice, Haymitch watched the cheerleaders' girls training. Fridays were the days the two clubs would train together, however right now, none of the girls were shaking their pompoms. All of them were on the floor, doing sit-ups while Alma took turns to talk on the phone and shout at them to keep going and Haymitch would have thought it was fun to watch the clueless girls truly sweating, if not for two reasons: Effie was among them, and the cheerleaders head was exaggerating a lot, making her look like their own coach.

"I'm going there." Haymitch muttered, shaking his head and seeing Effie's face red, however Cheff stopped him.

"Hey, let them train. Didn't Effie tell you not to get involved?"

Haymitch shook his head, still staring at Effie from afar. She actually had told him this, but he hated to see the way Alma was treating the girls. She reminded him of Cato and the others.

"She said. But if Coin crosses the line, I will intervene." Cheff agreed, while Cinna approached with Finnick, Plutach and Flavius.

"I'm with Haymitch. If she attempts to strike them in some way, we'll intervene." Cinna said, watching Portia and Finnick murmured, looking at his Anne and then to Alma:

"They seem to be in a military academy. Where's their coach?"

"Traveling." Haymitch replied, his eyes over Alma now. "It seems that she left orders or Coin to the train them."

"Let's go back to the train boys, they're fine for now." Plutarch suggested, seeing that the girls now stood up to rehearsal their choreography.

"GO GIRLS, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Alma shouted, as they prepared a sequence of jumps and spins, while the boys returned to their own training.

Effie finished her pirouette, shaking her hips them and her pompoms with the others, looking at Haymitch and smiling. The boy winked at her, before turning his back to catch the ball.

"Here's the news girls. We'll do a preview of the presentation next Friday, when our team plays against Saint Barto. The girls from this school will compete with us in the regional, so we'll only show the first part of the choreography. So I want next Monday everyone here before classes for a little training. Dismissed."

"I can't believe." Effie protest when Alma left, looking at Portia, while some of the girls complained too. "This won't leave to get ready in the morning."

Glimmer and Clove were amused, being Alma's 'puppies' while Cressida, while not agreeing with everything that Alma suggested, accepted the training, knowing they still had much to improve for Friday, but, unlike Alma, she treated the girls well.

"Have a good breakfast before the training." Cressida suggested, winking at Effie and the other, before walking away. She would have a talk with the coach when she returned from Europe, where she was taking a course.

The next afternoon, with the train canceled, Effie was concentrated in her magazine, sitting in the cafeteria of the school, waiting for Haymitch, who would have an extra class when then the blonde appeared, throwing his stuff over one of the chairs and kissing her lips.

"Hey, it took you too long." She said, frowning and he leaned against the chair, removing his bottle and taking a sip, looking angry while linking his hand with hers over the table.

"The teacher wanted to remind me that 'I have to deliver the list of exercises until tomorrow'." He said, repeating his words with sarcasm and Effie looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't finished it yet? It'll compost 3 points of our test!" Picking up his notebook and looking for the list of exercises and handed it to him, opening his book to help him.

"Relax princess, I still have time."

"No way, you do it now or I'll get rid of all the bottles that are in your bedroom."

"Don't you ever think about it." He warned her, pointing a finger at her.

"I'm going to your house today, remember?"

"You suck sometimes, you know?" He grumbled, making her speech about how it was bad to call his own girlfriend with names, as she pushed the list to him. She could annoy him, but only him alone and nobody else, he admitted to himself, somewhat satisfied.

"Excuse me, here's your coffee." A girl from the senior years said, Hazelle, smiling and looking at Haymitch, holding a notepad. She was lean and tall, with black curly hair, gray eyes and tanned skin.

Over the table, she delivered Effie's white tea and Haymitch black coffee that the girl had asked earlier.

"Tea?" The boy looked at her, frowning. Since they had started dating, Effie would only drink cappuccino with cream.

"I need to keep in shape for the regional." She replied as he shook his head and Hazelle contained a smirk and then put a hand over his shoulder and Effie, jealous watched her, assessing her. _Why was she smiling and flirting with Haymitch?_

"Look, watch your bottle, if my boss sees you, he'll tell the director Snow." And then Hazelle turned away, casting one last smile at him, glancing at Effie and leaving.

The look Haymitch gave Hazelle and her body hadn't gone unnoticed by Effie.

"How does she know about your bottle?" She asked, irritated, blowing her tea.

The boy smirked, straightening up in his chair and staring at her.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not. And if you'd stop drinking all the time, you'd realize this is bullshit."

The words left Effie's mouth before she could think and Haymitch looked at her in a frightening way, pushing his coffee away from him.

"You know what Effie? Drink your stupid tea alone." And he took his backpack and notebook and left, angry.

"No... Haymitch!" She tried call him desperate, but he ignored her.

**TBC**

**Yeah, I'm not much of a fan of Hazelle. Tell me what do you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, a huge thanks to the Guests, Blackcat46, Pistonsfan and everybody that's reading LB. So, let's begin.**

**Chapter 10**

Frustrated, Effie pushed her tea away from her, too nauseous to drink it and then put her head in one hand as she picked up her phone with the other and called Portia, her eyes full of tears.

"Effie, what happened?"

"Haymitch and I fought." She confessed in a choked voice, upset and Portia sighed ruefully.

"Oh dear... Tell me from the beginning." When Effie finished telling her about Hazelle and his problem with drinking, the brunette said gently, knowing how much Effie cared about him: "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he's trying to stop drinking? He needs a little push, or maybe help."

"He must hate me right now." Effie muttered, shaking her head, afraid to see him.

"Go talk to him, you'll feel much better. Think about what I told you, help him."

"Ok, thank you, Portia." Effie said, wiping the corner of her eye and then picking up her things and going to look for Haymitch.

In the empty field, Effie spotted Haymitch under a tree, eyes closed, with a tired appearance. Approaching slowly, feeling her heart beat fast for fear of being rejected, she sat beside him, remembering that it was in this position that they had met months ago, in the bathroom and, to her surprise, Haymitch knew that it was her who was there.

"Princess." That's all he said, opening his eyes and staring at her, with an unreadable expression.

No matter where he went, Effie seemed to have radar on him and would always find him. And deep down, he wanted her to find him.

"Haymitch, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown your drinking problem in your face..."

He just nodded, and the two stayed silent for a while. With a huge effort, he admitted in a low voice:

"I'm trying Effie, but it's not easy when you spend an entire year lost in the bottle." He thought of his mother and his future little brother, the opportunities, Maysilee and then, Effie, who was very worried about him.

"I know Haymitch, I know." She whispered, taking his hand in her and squeezing it. "Why don't you let me try?"

"I don't want..." He paused, struggling with words and then squeezing her hand. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Effie's eyes softened, feeling a strong desire to embrace him. But still they had to talk.

"You're my boyfriend and I love you. This causes you to be my problem... And I don't want to lose you." She admitted, her eyes filling with tears, but keeping the eye contact. Nodding in agreement, he pulled her slowly into his arms.

"You won't lose me." He whispered, feeling his voice shaking and then accepting her offer. "How will you help me?"

"I have a cousin, she is very discreet and has an office that help people to control their drinking." As they embraced, she stroked his hair, saying: "You don't need to stop drinking, despite it being illegal underage, but to try to control maybe for one or two doses per day instead of four."

"I accept. But I want you there with me. "Haymitch admitted, breaking their embrace so he could look at her and Effie opened a huge smile:

"All the time." Effie then admitted: "I was jealous of you and Hazelle."

"You know that there is only one princess in my life, and you already piss the hell out of me enough, you're enough." He said, spreading his arms, where she fell into place and the two exchanged a long kiss, more relaxed.

There under the tree, they stayed for half an hour, enjoying that the field was desert and exchanged several kisses and caresses, sometimes just staying in the other's arm in silence, reflecting.

When the two returned to kiss, Effie sat over Haymitch's legs, resting her hands on his chest while he held her waist and held her chin to deepen the kiss. Effie sighed, her hand gripping the front of his blue shirt while Haymitch's thumb stroked her chin, causing her lips to part even more.

The silence that surrounded them was soon interrupted by Plutarch, that looked a little awkwardly, as he stood there some feet away from the couple, clearing his throat:

"Hum, Haymitch? The coach wants everyone in the field to train some passes before Friday."

In the distance, they could see some boys from the team going to the field. Frustrated, Haymitch closed his eyes, tumbling his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, ok." When Plutarch left, Haymitch got up, picking up the bag and then Effie's hand.

"C'mon."

"I can watch the training?" She asked, surprised and he rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe you guys have some technique that only want to show on the game."

"If for technique you call Craine and Mavel ogling you girls in skirt, then yes. Let's go, so I can guarantee you won't leave without me and get rid of all my bottles."

"Or you want me there to cheer you on but don't want to admit." She added with a huge smile, glad that at least he was trying to reduce the drink and, to seeing her smile, he kissed her one last time, to contain his own smile and then they walked hand in hand to the field.

**TBC**

**The next chap will be... Oh, you'll see soon. And check 'How unfair is just our luck', if you're searching for some Hayffie.**

**Rafa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! So here's the Game!**

**Chapter 11**

At six-thirty on the Friday, the PHS stands were crowded with students from there and from the Saint Barto. The right side of the bleachers was covered with a blue flag and the school symbol, students with pompoms and posters, screaming. The cheerleader team from the rival school, dressed in red and gold had already left the field after a beautiful presentation and now the girls in blue were getting ready to enter in the field.

Coin was on the corridor, speaking with Cressida, Glimmer and Clove about some details for the presentation, other girls were trying to get a look at the boys from their team and Effie, Portia, Octavia and Venia were finishing with their looks. Effie was applying some dark eyeshade while Venia helped to apply hairspray on her blond ponytail and Portia and Octavia were straightening their hair ties.

The quartet then exchanged one last look, excited because that part was their favorite, the entry.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" They announced while the music started playing and they danced.

Effie, Coin, Glimmer and Portia were in the front row, making the sequence of palms with provocative movements, what Coin thought would be sexy, while Octavia and Venia caught Annie when she jumped in the air, playing Katniss' role, and the rest of the girls joined in the row shaking their hips and pompons.

In the stands, Peeta and Katniss, embracing, were watching the girls, surprised to see that the choreography looked good, despite Coin's complaints, until they saw the provocative parts that Coin had added, with wide eyes.

"Oh my God..." Katniss let out, however thanking for leaving the team in time, watching Effie, Annie, Clove and Portia putting a finger on the mouth, with a smirk.

Peeta shook his head, thinking the same thing. Many were murmured, saying they would end up losing points in the regional, others that they were only wanting to be the centre of attention as always, and several boys were asking them to keep dancing.

Haymitch, Cinna, Flavius and Finnick were shocked by the choreography, Plutarch tried to stay calm, trying not to hear what they were talking of Venia, while Seneca, Cato, Marvel and others whistled.

When they shook their pompons in end, doing their final pose, hands on hips, there was a long pause before Katniss, Peeta and the guys from the football team started to clap quickly, followed by the rest of the school and, realizing what was happening, , Effie and Portia exchanged worried glances.

"GO PANEM!" They screamed, while the drums were played and then the two football teams entered in the field.

Going to the side of the field, Effie only had eyes for Haymitch, watching him with that serious and focused look, going to his position and waiting for the whistle. And as the blond had said, the rival team was pretty good. Even with Cato and Plutarch in the defense, with their large bodies, the duo from Saint Barto was composed of big and quite violent guys.

Seneca hadn't given coverage to Haymitch in time and the blonde ended up on the floor, knocked down by his opponent, trying to hold back a grimace of pain.

"Oh no, Haymitch!" Effie cried, horrified, before waving her pompoms, shouting. "Come on, get up, you can!"

Hearing his girlfriend's voice, he got up, but seeing Seneca's smirk, he advanced toward the boy, angrily.

"What are they doing?" Portia muttered to Effie, indicating the confusion that was happening in the field.

Cinna, Haymitch, Seneca and one of the opponents appeared to be arguing and then Seneca pointed a finger at the blond, very angry, making Haymitch slap his hand to push him away, then being pushed by Seneca, with his shoulder.

"STOP!" The girls shouted, while everyone was trying to understand what had happened and then the judge and the coach from the PHS approached them.

The girls from the Saint Barto looked at the PHS with disdain, as they began to dance.

"We should divert the public's attention too." Effie suggested, going to the field's side with Portia and some of the girls and they started to execute a sequence of spins and pirouettes.

Alma, although not enjoying a bit Effie suggesting something, eventually joining the girls because Glimmer and Clove were also dancing to cheer their boyfriends.

"Gentlemen, or you play good, or leave the field." The coach warned, angry. "Albenarthy, I don't want to see you fighting again, or I will suspend you, no matter if you are the team's gold star. Crane, your job is to protect the quarterback when he is with the ball, not stare at the girls in skirt. If you fail again, I'll also suspend you. Now shake hands."

Very reluctantly, Haymitch and Seneca shook hands, quickly releasing it, angry, before the Judge prepare to start the game again. Effie didn't like fights, but seeing how her boyfriend struggled for the team, she shouted:

"GO MITCH!" And for a moment, he looked at her, admiring her, before focusing on the game, with Seneca positioning close to him to do his work, even if he didn't like it.

When the PHS managed to win in a tight game, the school, along with the cheerleader team, invaded the field, Portia soon going to Cinna's arms while Katniss and Peeta went to greet Finnick, but Haymitch could hardly hear what people were saying around him, busy looking for Effie in the crowd, until he saw her, struggling to get to him.

Walking in a quick pace, dodging Cinna and Chaff, the latter exchanging a long kiss with Esnobaria, who had dropped Brutus for him again, Haymitch pulled Effie in his arms, lifting her in the air, in the crowd and kissed her while Venia and Octavia gave squeals, happy, around the two.

Regardless of the sweat and of being surrounded by people, Effie kissed him back, then hugging him, almost being carried by him in the air, away from everyone, until they stopped on a far side, near the stands, now almost empty with everyone in the field. They were silent, just holding each other and listening to the celebration until Effie said:

"I don't want to see you fighting."

"Effie..." He sighed, pulling away to look at her.

"I know that Seneca should have paid more attention... I just don't want to see you in trouble." She confessed and he rolled his eyes, ruffling her hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. "Hey!"

"Calm down, princess, I'll be fine, okay?" He said, peppering her face and lips with kisses, causing her to gasp and grab his biceps.

"Okay." Changing one more kiss, she said with a big smile: "Let's go, the party of the victorious is waiting for us."

"C'mon." He said with a sigh of boredom, but pulling her ponytail again and getting an angry look from her, which made him laugh.

_We found wonderland_

_You and I got lost in it_

_And life was never worse but never better_

**Wonderland-Taylor Swift**

**TBC**

**Next will be the Victor's party with Hayffie, Everlark, Finnie and Cinntia. Reviews.**

**Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's check the party. Oh, and go check my other stories, 'Hello' and 'How unfair it's just our luck'.**

**Chapter 12**

In Plutarch parent's big house, the victorious' party was happening and there was barely room to move. Tables and chairs had been placed in the garden with a huge amount of chips, drinks and Christmas's lights and of course, a lot of people in the pool, still dressed.

"Your party looks fantastic Plutarch." Effie praised, as she clung to Haymitch's arm, who seemed bored, a glass of whiskey in his hand, knowing he would have to control his drinking when he found Chaff.

"Thanks, Effie. Can I tell that you look lovely in this uniform?" He answered and Effie adjusted her ponytail and the ribbon, looking at Haymitch with narrowed eyes, who had messed and untied her tail several times that night.

At that time, everyone turned to Johanna, dressed in leather pants and a black top, approaching Coin, who was sitting on a huge red armchair with two young men around her, chatting.

"Here Coin, for you to watch me Saturday and learn a thing or two about interpretation." And Johanna threw a pamphlet from the play 'Queen Elizabeth' over her, before going to the kitchen, laughing like crazy.

Alma looked at the girl's back angrily, debating whether or not to go after her so Plutarch Venia decided to go to Coin.

"C'mon princess, let's look for a quieter corner." He suggested, guiding her into the other room and she agreed.

In the pool, Finnick and Annie were soaked, also still in the clothes from the game, hugging and laughing as the boy threw water on her head.

"Stop Finnick, stooooop!" She shouted, trying to brush away her wet hair from her face, laughing and kissing him, to distract him.

"Never."

Calming a little, the two stared at each other, ignoring the screaming around the pool where a couple was arguing and some guys were playing football with the game ball. Annie brushed his wet hair back so she could look into his blue eyes and said with a beautiful smile:

"You were great there in field Finnick, moving so fast..."

"And you looked beautiful in the presentation." It made the girl laugh, shaking her head and staring at him awkwardly.

"You mean I look vulgar, right?"

But Finnick denied, taking her face in his hands to look at her better, placing a kiss on her lips and then he said, seriously:

"Never. No matter what Coin makes you do, you will always be the Annie I love. My Annie."

"You're amazing Fin." It was all she said, smiling, before diving in and pulling the boy down the water with her, where the two exchanged a long kiss.

In the garden, where there was a huge apple tree, Plutarch and Venia were with Katniss, Peeta and some members from the archery and football team and the boys were shouting for Katniss to show her abilities with the arrow.

"Go on Katniss." Peeta encouraged, smiling and shaking his hand.

She didn't seem too anxious, but when Plutarch gave her his arrow, she changed her mind, opening a smile, admiring the beautiful silver set. They were beautiful, although she preferred the set that her father had given her for birthday some years ago.

The group stayed in a circle making room for the girl, who exchanged a quick kiss with Peeta, removing her leather jacket and handing it to him, staying in her skirt and tank top, then positioning the arrow on the bow and looking for an apple.

Even though it was dark, she had a great vision and then shot an arrow and then three, knocking several apples on the ground. She then bowed to the audience that was gaping, handing the arrow and the bow to Plutach while Peeta approached her, dressing the girl in the jacket and putting his arms around her waist.

"Katniss, that was amazing." The boy said with a huge smile and as it was a celebration night, she decided to allow to party too, getting on tiptoes and kissing the blonde as she was applauded by both her scene with apples as by the kiss.

Peeta deepened the kiss, while playing with a lock of her hair, until, breathless, they broke up laughing.

"I want to see the snacks that are on that table." She suggested, grabbing him by the hand and they ran away, still laughing.

In one of the rooms where was the mini-bar, full of people, Effie was with Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Chaff and Esnobaria. Haymitch was the in his second glass of whiskey, but was drinking slowly, receiving a look of approval from Effie, who was sipping her Martine, as he and Chaff were talking about the game with some of the team members and about the new horror movie on the cinema that the boys were planning to see, while playing cards and using chips as a bookmark.

Haymitch and Chaff, good at lying, ended up winning against the other two easily and soon Plutarch and Flavius took the place of the two boys who had given up and they decided to form two teams of four, Haymitch, Chaff, Plutarch and Flavius against 3 boys from their team and Brutus.

"Did you hear that the next team we're going to face will be the Bittencourt?" Chaff said as he waited his turn to pick a card and Plutarch shrugged.

"I heard that, I played with them before you're on the team, but they aren't as good as Barto or Constance."

"I just hope in the next game, Crane keep his head on the ball and not in the girl's skirts." Haymitch snapped, grabbing a snack and everyone but Brutus laughed.

"I heard that things between you and the princess are getting serious." Brutus said, trying to divert Haymitch's attention from the game, which didn't seem to work as he sipped his drink and pointed the hand that was holding the cards at him:

"And I heard Esnobaria dropped you for our friend, Chaff here."

Brutus frowned as Plutach and Chaff laughed. Brutus, from Crane's group, like to bounce, but that he wasn't expecting.

"Not bad Chaff..." Plutarch whistled showing his cards that weren't so great and seeing Chaff doing the same, however with better cards.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said grinning, after Brutus and the boys show their best cards and then Haymitch poured his drink casually, before revealing his Full House, making his team celebrate and make a toast.

"Come on guys, let's play again." Haymitch suggested, picking up all the snacks that were over the table as a reward.

"I have a better idea. Arm wrestling." Plutarch suggested, raising an eyebrow and then indicating a soccer ball on a pedestal over the fireplace. "Winner takes that ball signed by Brett Favre and the loser will pay tomorrow's cinema entry.

Haymitch and Chaff laughed and their friend frowned.

"Aren't your parents going to be upset by losing the ball?"

"No. But why would them? Who said I'm going to lose?" The boy said confidently while Finnick appeared and joined his friends to see the arm wrestling.

"Look, I've seen Plutarch here lifting 30 pounds." Flavius said, however Chaff didn't seem worried. He moved closer to the table, as he and Plutarch prepared their hands.

When Chaff was to overthrow Plutarch's hand, who was making a huge effort, Haymitch said, amused, as he and Chaff beat their hands:

"When younger, Chaff was the king of arm wrestling in his neighborhood."

Plutarch sighed, knowing that tomorrow he would buy the tickets and popcorn for all of them, to watch 'Attack of the mutant zombies'.

Portia and Cinna were talking about a parade they had watched on TV as he handed her a slice of chocolate cake that someone had bought for the party.

"Eat Portia, I don't want to see you sick." He said seriously and she smiled, taking a bite of cake and offering it to him, but he refused, kissing her hand. "It is for you, to eat the whole slice."

When they heard their favorite song start playing, some couples began to dance, and the couple shared a smiling.

"Do you want to dance?" Cinna asked, polite as always, extending his hand to Portia, who accepted it.

"With you, always." Cinna led the girl to the middle of the room, his eyes always on hers, until he placed a hand on her waist and the other, intertwined with hers.

As the music was romantic, Portia leaned her chin on his shoulder, his face brushing over the skin of her cheek and he placed a kiss on her forehead, guiding their steps. With the last chords, Portia lifted her chin and slowly, they kissed.

Soon a another music started playing, more agitated and Effie in her high heels, immediately perked up, rising in a leap and pulling Haymitch by the hand to dance with her, ignoring his protests and that he had toppled his drink on the floor, leaving Chaff and the boys behind.

Effie had a huge smile, raising her hands above her head and rocking her hips while the boy watched, not knowing what to do.

"Effie..." He warned. He could barely remember the last time he had danced, but she didn't seem to care.

"Just move your hips and feet." She said, taking him by the hand and guiding his movements. But as the room was packed, there was barely room for them to move

The lights decrease with everyone shouting in applause, while purple, red and blue lights began to flash. The music began to change for a remix and Haymitch beginning to pick up the pace and soon he and Effie were glued chest to chest due to lack of space. Their movements were decreasing until they stood, surrounded by people dancing and the boy, pulling her ponytail by the ribbon, asked hoarsely, poking her cheek with his chin:

"Do you still want to dance?"

"No. And you?" She asked, her finger stroking his chest over his shirt, her face flushed from the heat and red lights.

"I never wanted." And their lips met in a ravenous kiss.

**Tbc**

**If you're wondering if there will be action and problems between Effie and Hyamitch, yeah, you're right. They relationship won't be this bed of roses forever XD Reviews. **

**Kisses**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! A new chap for you. Oh, and go check 'How unfair its just our luck, go read. R&amp;R, pleaseee XD**

**Chapter 13**

"Oh no..." Effie muttered as she read the pamphlet in front of the hall, with Portia and Haymitch beside her, a week after the football team had won the game.

"Is it the date of the Regional?" Portia asked, standing beside her and watching the colorful pamphlet showing photos of various performances by cheerleaders.

"It will be in December 15th. It's my birthday." She said upset, turning to Haymitch who sighed, reading the pamphlet. He had never been a boy of parties, planning events and frankly, he didn't like that at all. But this year, with Effie, he was planning a night just for the two of them, but with her in Laguna Niguel, there was no way it was going to happen.

"There'll be others birthdays, princess..." He said without being sarcastic, touching her shoulder and she turned to him, upset.

"I know, but this is going to be my first birthday with you. Sixteen..."

"So when you come back, we'll celebrate all night. I'm gonna even buy us one of your strawberry milkshakes, if you want. "

Effie opened her mouth to protest, but then, seeing his effort to make amends, she opened a small smile, hugging him.

"Thanks Haymitch."

With one month to the regional, the cheerleading team was quite stressed, leaving Haymitch stressed. Having won the game against Saint Barto and receiving some afternoons free, Haymitch found himself lying in Effie's bed, frustrated because Effie and he barely had time to be together.

He was waiting for her to return from the bathroom after a particularly heavy rehearsal. By Cinna, who had gone to the gym pay a visit to his girlfriend, he had known that Effie and Annie had collapsed in tears and that Octavia had been banished from the best parts of the choreography after pouring a glass of the green liquid over Coins uniform.

In the bathroom, Effie finished washing from her face the rest of her makeup, before turning attention to the mirror that was there, staring at it with a critical look. The blouse and the short of her pajamas were decidedly loose, but her shoulders needed to be thinner and she needed to do more abdominals.

_Only until the regional_. Effie thought, wearily.

She missed her cappuccinos with cream, milk shakes and pancakes, but had to do some effort for the regional. Remembering Hazelle and the way that Haymitch had looked at her in the cafeteria, she quickly wiped a tear of frustration from her eye, going to the door handle and then putting on her best smile.

Haymitch's eyes were closed when the bathroom door opened and then he was surrounded by a strawberry scent while Effie climbed into bed, kissing his lips and lying beside him, exhausted.

The gray eyes opened and he turned to the side, staring at Effie and seeing that she looked very tired and then kissed her lips softly before she closed her eyes and he put an arm around her body and hugging her tightly, giving her a sense of security.

Haymitch's hand slipped under the robe she wore, stroking her shoulder, when he noticed how her clothes were loose on her body and his hand, which stopped at her ribs, could feel the bones there. She had always been thin, but now Haymitch realized that she was too much.

Allowing a few more seconds of peace and sleep for her, Haymitch stroked her cheek, worried and angry at the same time with her. He would make her eat something, even if he had to force the food down her throat.

Sighing then, he shook her lightly, waking her up.

"Mitch?"

"I'll make you a sandwich, c'mon." He said, hiding his concern and Effie crossed her arms, narrowing her blue eyes. She hated it when he interrupted her sleep.

"I'm not hungry, I took a glass of Coin's special tea before coming home."

"Only tea won't work. C'mon." He used that tone that left no room for discussion, pulling her by the hand and guiding her to the kitchen.

_Well, tomorrow I'll have more rehearsal, so I think it's okay to eat a sandwich._ She thought and then turned to Haymitch, raising an amused eyebrow: "And do you know how to cook?"

In the kitchen, while Haymitch rummaged thought the cupboard and then went to the bench to make her a sandwich, Effie sat on the table, resting her chin on her hands, looking amused as the young man focused on his task. _Who knew he would make her food?_

When the sandwich was ready, Haymitch put it in front of her and then sat down beside her, slouched in his chair, watching her as he took a sip of his whiskey.

After the conversation he and Effie had had in the field, the two had been going together every Thursdays to Effie's Cousin office, and despite the arguments and fights and often the desire to turn 4 bottles of drinks per day, he now took only one, sometimes two, depending on how the day had been and that made Effie happy, knowing he was managing to keep his desire at bay. He was still sarcastic and rude, but his eyes seemed less red and now he'd pay more attention to things around him.

Taking a bite, the taste of strawberry jam filled her mouth and she sighed, satisfied, taking another bite, but eating carefully because her stomach was very sensitive that day, because apart some toast and the tea, she had only taken Coins special tea and thinking about that green liquid, caused her chills.

_Lettuce, vinegar and white tea? Together?_

"It's good." She praised and Haymitch's response was to take her hand and guide the sandwich to his mouth, taking a bite and causing the blonde to murmur that if he wanted one too, he should make another one because it was impolite to eat the other's snack.

"It's just a sandwich, princess."

"But why did you want to make one for me?" She asked curiously, finishing the sandwich and staring and him, that was embarrassed, running a hand through his hair before taking a long sip on his bottle and mumbled:

"You deserved."

It made her open a beautiful smile, putting her hand on his cheek and then, when he turned to her, leaning over and kissing her lips, he picked her up, placing her over the beautiful kitchen table and lying over her body, keeping a hand under her neck to prevent her from hitting it on the wood and the other holding her thigh, leaving Effie shocked:

"Haymitch, it's MAHOG-"

"Shh..." He silenced her with a searing kiss that soon she returned, putting both arms around his neck.

Effie's heart pounded as the two kissed there, lying on the kitchen table. What this boy did with her...

Soon Haymitch's hands had raised Effie's pajamas blouse, caressing her breasts as his lips nibbled at her ear, making Effie tip her head back, moaning and scratching his back.

Taking a new step, Effie's hands slowly slipped from his back to his front, stopping at the zipper of his pants, which made Haymitch crawl, however he didn't stop stroking her. He wanted to test their limits.

Her hands wandered inside his pants, touching him for the first time and feeling her face heat up as she felt him strong and ready. Haymitch was beyond excited, he was surprised at her touch, so confident, going up and down and then, gradually, he was slipping one of his hands to her belly until he lowered to between her legs and took her lips on his again.

Haymitch's touch between her legs was full of passion, however controlled to stop at any time she'd ask, however, she didn't ask. She was lost in the feeling of his fingers and the heat that her own body was emanating from that region, while keeping touching him.

"Hay... Mitch..." She sighed, getting a groan in response, which translated that he was close too.

Burying his hand in her hair and supporting her neck, the two kept eye contact saying all that they were feeling, and then he used a finger, feeling her body try to accommodate it, and Effie was surprised to see how ready she was and then he used a second finger, stopping with just two when he heard her take a deep breath, and then she closed her eyes, breaking their eye contact.

When both exploded together, sweaty and panting, Effie leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath, absorbing the feeling that lasted only seconds. But boy, was it good...

Haymitch's legs trembled as he held them, stroking Effie's hair. It had been good between Maysilee and he, but there was something at Effie's touch that was almost magical. When he looked at his side, he saw that Effie was looking at him, her face still flushed and with a satisfied smile.

"Let's move princess, your bed is more comfortable than here."

"You didn't seem to care about this a few minutes ago." She teased and to silence her, Haymitch kissed her lips and picked her up, taking them back to her bedroom, where they spent the rest of the afternoon between kisses and discussions, for the first time in weeks without concerns from Panem High School.

**TBC**

**Kisses**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, don't kill me yet, please. Read and Review, please.**

**Chapter 14**

Various events seemed about to happen when December had arrived. There was the regional, along with Effie's birthday and also there was PHS Christmas' Ball, coordinated by the senior students and it would be in December 22. With only fifteen days until the regional, the girls were rehearsing and the boys, with a free time, sat in the stands to watch their girlfriends.

"This dictator..." Finnick muttered angrily, using the nickname Johanna had given to Coin, while watching the girls warm up while Coin yelled at someone on the phone.

"She's too obsessed."Plutarch said, playing with a soccer ball that was in his hands, throwing it to Haymitch, who was talking to Cinna, while keeping an eye on Effie. "Someone should to talk to her."

"I know Cressida and Katniss contacted their coach yesterday, after another problem in the rehearsal." Haymitch said, throwing the ball from one hand to the other and throwing it for Cinna, who returned to Plutarch elegantly.

"Katniss?" Plutarch asked surprised, frowning. "Why her?"

"Haymitch asked her to record the presentation from Friday's game so they could show it to the coach." Cinna explained and the guys were surprised at the Haymitch's idea then cheering him. "He was worried about Effie and the girls and how we would be at the field playing, he spoke with Katniss, knowing that the girl had been mistreated by Coin."

Their conversation then went from Coin and girls to the soccer practice and then to the movie they had watched, waiting for the girls' rehearsal start, until the conversation was interrupted by Hazelle.

The day was hot, and it was December and the gym had all the fans turned on. In a corner, over the table, there was Coin's special tea in a jar with some cereal bars where the girls were gathered before the rehearsal. Portia chose a strawberry cereal bar, Effie's favorite flavor, but when she gave it to the blonde, she shook her head.

"No Portia, I'm not feeling very well, I think I'll just take that tea."

"It must be the heat..." Portia offered, while Effie fastened her hair on a ponytail with the blue ribbon and then Coin clapped her hands, announcing the rehearsal.

Effie wasn't feeling well at all, she was nauseous and dizzy, even after taking a pill. They rehearsed the 3rd sequence, forming a row when Effie looked to the stands where Haymitch and the boys were and saw Hazelle handing him a cup of coffee and smiling at him and he smiled back. _What? Haymitch smiling?_

Effie's eyes saw only red until when then, they positioned to form the pyramid and she felt everything spinning and then the last thing she saw was before collapsing was the floor and the girls running toward her.

"EFFIE" Haymitch cried desperately, moving away from Hazelle and rising from the stands with Cinna, Plutarch, Flavius and Finnick and running to the cater where Portia and Cressida had held the blonde before she could hit her head on the floor and the other girls were around them, frightened.

Haymitch knelt on the floor, laying Effie's head on his lap, grabbing her arm to feel her pulse, while Portia and Cressida leave in a hurry to call the nurse. Running his fingers that were on his wrist to her face, Haymitch brushed away the strands that were free from her ponytail, noting the dark circles under her eyes and, he laid her head on Octavia's lap, getting up furious, seeing all red and going toward Coin, which just seemed slightly surprised, standing in the middle of the cater and Finnick and Cinna followed him, angry, but ready to intervene a fight.

"If anything happens to her, I swear I'll kill you." He threatened her, his voice as cold as his eyes.

'And what do I have to do with it? I didn't knock her or anything!" Coin countered, her eyes narrowed as she closed the distance between them, coming face to face with the boy and when Haymitch, feeling the rest of his patience burst, stepped forward, ready to grab her arm, Cinna and Finnick held him as he said out loud, furious:

"You've been puting things in her head. And in the other girls'. Forcing them into a diet and just drink your tea and cereal bars."

"You're in trouble Coin." Finnick said, shaking his head and looking at her with disgust as Annie stopped beside him.

This time Cressida and Portia returned with the school's nurse and soon Haymitch carried the girl out of the cart, while Cressida approached Coin, serious:

"Our coach is returning tonight and I'll tell her everything that's going on, it's enough."

"You wouldn't dare Cress." Coin said, shaking her head, without fear.

"No Alma, you can no longer threaten this team."

Effie could hear voices in the hallway, but she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet, wearily. Haymitch was outside the infirmary after Cinna and Portia had left, one hand on his face, tired and worried and Hazelle was beside him, looking contrite.

"_Hello Haymitch." Hazelle said, approaching the blonde who was with his football mates, watching the cheerleaders training and her face darkened._

"_Hi Hazelle." The boy replied, frowning as she handed him a cup of black coffee._

_Was the brunette attracted to him or something like that? Since the day they'd met in the cafeteria she had been smiling at him a lot and for a moment, if it wasn't for her black hair, she would look like Maysilee's sister. But it was already past, and it no longer mattered to him._

"_I didn't ask anything."_

"_It's compliments of the house." She said, shuddering and giving him a small smile, not knowing what to do now._

"_Okay... thanks." Plutarch then nudged him with his elbow and Haymitch made room for her to sit._

_She had been watching Haymitch for nearly two years now, always from afar, but at the time he had been dating a girl from another town. She always admired his courage, his bids in the games and even his cantankerousness. But then in the next year he had withdraw from everyone with a dangerous look and she hadn't dared to approach him._

_Seeing him with Effie Trinket, the princess from the PHS seemed almost impossible and at first, she wondered if this would be just a thing to pass his time. They were too different, she knew that Haymitch's type was reserved and working girls, so why Effie?_

But seeing Haymitch's worry and despair when the girl had fainted, it answered her question. He loved her very much and Effie, all preppy, should love him too, to bear someone as drunk as him and rude.

"You know that Effie and I are together, right?" Haymitch asked, reading Hazelle's thoughts, as he lowered his hand to look at her.

She shook her head, embarrassed, then staring at him.

"I know now. It's just that for a moment I thought I would have a chance with you." They were in silence, not knowing what to do or say. Haymitch hated this kind of situation. Only crazy girls going after him.

"Come on, there are hundreds of other guys in the PHS that aren't preppies that like Crane the others." He tried to comfort her as best, patting her back and she nodded and then, kissing his cheek, she handed him a package of chocolate chip cookies from the cafeteria, saying:

"Give them to Effie, I know that she likes them." And then she walked away, resentful.

**TBC**

**Tantantantan tantantan tantantantan. Reviews.**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas people. Thanks for reading. R&amp;R please.**

**Chapter 15**

When Effie woke up half an hour later, she was lying in the school infirmary and there was a band-aid on her right arm, where they should have stuck a needle. Confused and tired, she turned her head to the side slowly, bumping into Haymitch, slouched in his chair, holding her hand and with a weary expression.

Seeing that Effie had opened her eyes, he offered her a small smile, relieved to see her awake and well, before becoming extremely serious. The idea that something more serious could have happened to her frightened him.

"Hey..." She murmured, trying to sit up, but he put his free hand on her shoulder, holding her in position, lying on the mattress.

"Don't move too much, you have to wait for the drug to take effect."

"What happened to me there on the cart?" She asked, frowning and trying to remember. "We were rehearsing, I saw Hazelle and then everything went black."

Feeling that he needed to explain some things, he said:

"Yeah, she was there. But anything that she thought she could have with me, has been clarified. And she brought you some biscuits."

There was a pause, where she stared at the packet of biscuits, feeling grateful for the brunette, caring enough to leave the package.

"You fainted, princess." He declared, running a hand over his own wearily face. Seeing her expression, he continued: "The nurse said that your habit of not eating and just drinking Coins tea left you weak and so you fainted over there."

"Haymitch, I needed to, I-" She tried to explain, ignoring the warning and sitting in bed, but he interrupted her, shaking his head and then she noticed that his eyes were red, making her stop trying to speak, penalized by the concern that she had caused on him.

"Don't you understand, Effie? Something much more serious could have happened. You, lying in this bed reminded me of my mother, my brother and Maysilee." He admitted, his voice low and husky. From the time she had fainted until she woke up had brought him flashbacks of his losses and he felt lost, afraid.

Effie felt a lump in the throat, wondering if it was on the contrary, she would have been desperate and scared and then, as her eyes filled with tears, she threw herself into his arms, hugging him, soaking up in his familiar scent, feeling safe.

Slowly, Haymitch was wrapping his arms around her body, sitting both on them on the bed's edge and e looked down, staring at Effie's body and then saying:

"I almost hit Coin. But I wouldn't hit a woman and Cinna and Finnick held me too."

"Haymitch... I'm sorry." She said, still with her face buried in his chest, her hands stroking his back in circles, comforting him. "I promise I'll never do that again."

And she wouldn't, Effie swore to herself. Not only because lately she had been tired all the time and her clothes, now realizing, were too loose, as by the concern that she had caused the people she loved.

"I hope princess, because as much as I love you, I don't know how I would do to bring you back to me if something more serious had happened." He confessed, lifting her chin so they would stare at each other.

Effie looked at him in surprise, finally hearing those words and then a beautiful smile spread across her face as a tear ran down and Haymitch tried to wipe it in the kindest way he could, before exchanging a passionate kiss with her.

"I love you too, Haymitch."

_Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special_

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give... me up_

**Not about angels-Birdy**

**TBC**

**Kisses**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, thanks for reading! There will be only 3 more chapts, and this one is a little funny. I hope you like and please, REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 16**

Two days after the incident at the gym, Effie had received a day off to rest, then there would be a meeting with all of the cheerleaders and their coach, so Haymitch walker Effie to the door, kissing her before going to his football practice.

The blonde sat between Portia and Octavia and when everyone had arrived, Coin, Cressida and coach Betty entered. Coin was quite pale and very angry, as she cast a harsh look at Effie, who didn't care. She wasn't afraid of Coin anymore.

"As you know, due to a course, I had to be away from the team for two months, leaving Alma Coin under command." The coach then looked at Coin, quite annoyed. "She suggested that it was applied a series of exercises before the training and you girls to have a more balanced diet, but she never told me about having you all under a diet without any medical care."

All the girls, idly turned to Coin, irritated, before the coach continued:

"The cheerleading team is a group to be proud of, to have fun and cheer our football team, not a military regime. Also, I received a video sent by one of the former members, Katniss Everdeen, from Friday's game choreography. Alma Coin, how did you intend to take that choreography for the regional?"

"That girl son of-" Alma started saying between her teeth, wanting to find Katniss and teach her a lesson, but then she justified: "I did all this for something greater than everyone here. Without a system, a control, this team won't stand a chance to go to the regional." The girl fought back, glaring at them and then to the coach who made a decision:

"I'm sorry Coin, you're out of the cheerleader's team."

"WHAT? NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, THE CHEERLEADERING IS MY LIFE!" She shouted, finally losing control, before the vice director appear and lead her outside. Betty then turned to the girls, apologizing for the absence and then focusing on Effie.

"In a meeting I had with Cressida, she expressed her opinion for you, Effie Trinket, be the new cheerleader's head."

"I'm what?" Effie asked, as if the world around her had stopped suddenly and all the girls, except for Glimmer and Clove celebrated. "Really?"

She really wanted that, she loved the team, to dance and create choreographies, but shouldn't be Cressida the new head, since she had been in the team longer than her? Turning to the blonde with the side of her head shaved, Effie asked curiously:

"Why me? You've been on the team longer than me."

"Because the team needs someone who will stay for longer, I'll graduate in a few months. And then, when I spoke to Haymitch, he said how much you you're creative with choreographies."

"Haymitch said that?" She whispered, surprised, as her heart warmed.

"So what will it be?" The elder asked, smiling.

"Of course! I'll accept." Effie said, laughing and holding her while the other girls joined them in the hug.

Soon after her best friends Portia, Venia and Octavia congratulate her, squealing and jumping, Effie clapped her hands, smiling and announcing:

"So girls, the regional is in a week and we need to make some changes in the choreography and, of course, change the music." And she plugged her cell phone in the sound box, playing the music '_Wonderland'_, from Taylor Swift.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

On the Regional's day, at 10am, the cheerleader's team and three guys that Effie had called for the team were all dressed in blue sweatshirts and pants, wearing the uniform underneath and carrying their bags with makeup, hair spray and extra clothing, near the bus at the school.

Cinna, Flavius, Finnick, Peeta and Katniss were allowed to go with them to Laguna Miguel, however Haymitch had called Effie that morning, to the girl's surprise, waking her up and wishing her a happy birthday and saying he would meet with her at night at her house to celebrate, because the coach had gathered some boys from the team to discuss tactics for the next game.

So after talking with him and having breakfast with her parents, Effie drove her convertible to the school, still thinking about her conversation with Haymitch.

"_Good morning, princess." Effie heard on the other end of the line, while she put the phone over her ear, sleepily._

"_Good morning... Haymitch." She said, fighting a yawn and rubbing her eyes. Her voice made the boy laugh._

"_Who knew that one day I would wake up first than you, huh?"_

"_Heeey, it's 5 am." She protested, already awake, as she straightened over her pillow, but smiling and then teasing him: "You wanted to tell me something?"_

"_Happy birthday princess... and you win the regional and then rush back to celebrate your birthday." He said, sincere._

"_You can leave it, Mitch. I love you."_

Even upset without her boyfriend's presence there, Effie couldn't hold back the smile while being embraced and flattered by her friends, knowing that after the presentation, she and Haymitch would have all night for them and who knows what could happen?

"I can't believe!" Effie squealed after get in on the bus and seeing some gifts over one of the seats, a beautiful banner saying _Happy Birthday Effie Trinket,_ and many pink and white balloons scattered on the floor. What time did they wake up to prepare all this? And, turning to her friends, thrilled, she saw a pink cake on Peeta's hands, with several strawberries on top.

"Peeta, oh, it's beautiful!" The girl said, almost in tears, giving a big hug in the boy while Katniss rushed to take the cake from the boy's hands so it wouldn't be crushed.

"Katniss helped with the strawberries, she said it was your favorite fruit. Come on Effie it's your day, smile." The boy said, smiling and hugging her back. She nodded, sniffling and laughing at the same time.

Effie then turned to Katniss, her new friend, surprised that she knew this detail about her and the brunette was embarrassed as she was embraced by the blonde, but she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Effie."

Effie then turned to Portia, her best friend and the two hugged tightly before one by one, the team embraced her. Even Clove and Glimmer, Coin's puppies came to greet Effie, knowing that now she was in charge.

"Okay boys and girls, everyone sitting down." Betty said, clapping her hands as she entered the bus with the driver.

The team and the boys sat on the back of the bus where Peeta and Katniss cut the cake, Finnick connected his portable music with their favorite songs and the rest had gathered to see Effie opening the gifts and taking pictures of the moment.

"Cinna, Portia, I loved it!" Effie said, looking at the legging pants that the couple had given her, black with some black stripes made of a different fabric to accentuate her curves.

"I knew you'd like it." Cinna said, winking to her as Portia laughed. "We saw it at the mall and it screamed 'Effie'."

When Effie opened the last gifts, a gorgeous pair of pink high heels from Octavia, Venia, Flavius and Plutach and a white shirt with a pink star from Finnick and Annie, Finnick increased the sound and the girls shouted when they heard Beyonce's new music and began dancing again, making Betty get up to scold them.

Then while everyone was distracted by the loud sound, Effie saw one last package, the smallest of all, which seemed to have been wrapped up in a hurry. Effie put it over her legs, undoing the package and inside the box, she saw a beautiful hair ribbon in two colors, blue and silver, the colors of the cheerleading team. At the edge of the box it was written: _H_.

"Haymitch..." Effie murmured, admiring the ribbon in her hands and then longing for her boyfriend.

She put the ribbon in her pocket before Flavius handed her a glass of juice and then someone took her to dance and soon, the birthday girl and Portia were dancing their favorite songs while everyone applauded, causing the coach to scold them again, although, seeing that it'd be impossible to stop them from celebrating, she gave up and let them celebrate and dance inside the bus.

"So, are you looking forward to your debut in the regional?" Finnick asked to Annie, the only ones who were still sitting in their seats, sharing a slice of cake while watching the road and the beach from the window.

"I'm nervous." She admitted, turning to Finnick, who smiled and lifted a spoon with cake toward her mouth that she gladly accepted, forgetting momentarily about her concern.

"Hey, nervousness is natural and will always accompany you in every presentation." The boy told her and then admitted: "Every time we're about to enter the field in the games, I get too nervous."

"Really?" She asked surprised, he had never told her that before. The boy nodded, leaning up over her to open the window and let the breeze in. "And what do you do to feel less nervous?"

"Easy." Finnick said with a beautiful smile, twisting her hand with his free hand and bringing it to his chest, over his heart. "I think of you there on the field cheering for me, and it works."

"Oh Fin..." She sighed and then doing what he had done, she brought their hands clasped to her chest, saying confidently: "I'll remember that in your next game."

Octavia and Flavius, who were kissing and going toward the back of the bus, stopped when they saw the couple sitting away from the party, talking.

"C'mon people, you can talk later, there's a party going on here." Octavia and Flavius said together, approaching the couple and taking them by the hand and leading them to the center of the bus, where everyone was dancing and laughing, even Katniss and Peeta, the boy having persuaded the brunette to dance with him.

"I thought you hated this song." Peeta said as he lifted Katniss's arm above her head and spun her.

Katniss rolled her eyes, but then laughed as she was led toward the boy's chest and he spun her again.

"'God forbids me for sitting while the party goes on'." The girl said, imitating Octavia perfectly and the two laughed.

After a few more laughs and steps, the two were in the arms of the others, her arms around his neck as he held his hands over the seam of her jeans and she eased:

"I don't think that I hate this song that much anymore."

Peeta lowered his face toward her lips, kissing her slowly as her fingers playing with his hair on his nape. One thing he liked about Katniss was that her nails, though painted, courtesy from the period in the cheerleading were short and rounded, preventing scratches.

But the rest of the kiss was interrupted when the bus braked sharply in the desert highway and Peeta held himself and Katniss with one hand in one of the armchairs, while some of the girls fell on the floor. Octavia and Flavius were on the floor as well, some others had managed to sit in time and Cinna and Portia had held Effie, sitting them in the seats.

"What was that?" Effie asked, getting up and going to the couch and the driver along with Cressida.

"It seems it's the flat." Betty said, sighing as the driver apologized and left the bus. "Boys, I need your help out there."

Claudius, Castor and Pollux, the new members of the cheerleader's team, along with Peeta and Finnick left the bus to help and Effie looked at the time.

"My God, that wasn't in our plans."

"Relax Effie." Katniss said, rolling her eyes in a perfect imitation of Haymitch, making Cinna and Portia laugh, but she didn't seem to hear them, as she picked up the Regional schedule and began to do the math.

"If we do our hair before we arrived, we can save time for the makeup..." She murmured, frowning and ignoring them.

"Guys?" Annie said suddenly, going to the group of girls who were still on the bus, hoping the sweatshirt bar in her hands. "Wasn't this the road where were found the body of a couple, with several scratches?"

"Of course not Annie, that's bullshit." Clove said, laughing sarcastically. "Who would have scratched them? A bear?"

"But now that she said that..." Venia began, frowning and remembering about something. "Once I watched a movie with Pluta, called 'Hungry eyes 2' or 'Jeepers Creepers 2', I don't remember the title right, but in the movie there's a high school football team and they're returning from the regional when the bus flat tire and then, on the deserted road, one by one they were attacked by a creature covered in black."

"For Panem High School's sake, that's bullshit. And isn't 'Hungry Eyes' the name of a song from 'Dirty Dancing?'" Clove insisted until Betty took Effie by the hand to stop her from looking at the schedule and announced:

"No more discussions. Girls, it will take at least half an hour to get back to the road so we'll need to stay outside. Out, out, come on."

Complaining, the girls along with Cinna and Flavius got off the bus, standing on the roadside under the sun. While Peeta, Finnick and the driver were searching for tire in the trunk, Pollux approached Annie and the others, saying:

"I heard you talking about the two students that were found dead on the road. They said it was ugly and happened in this km."

If Annie had been scared, now she was on the verge of tears.

"Fin!" She almost cried, but the boy was so busy with the tire, that didn't hear her.

"He's just kidding." Effie reassured her, squeezing her hand and smiling.

"That's nonsense." Portia agreed, throwing off her sweatshirt now that it was too hot out there.

"And how do you explain the marks?" Glimmer questioned and Clove turned to her friend incredulously.

"What? Don't tell me you believe in such nonsense Glim?"

"But what if it's true Clove?" The blonde insisted, placing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

A loud noise like a gunshot made everyone but Katniss, to turn scared toward the bus but then, they saw it was Castor, who was testing the engine and apologized.

With heat and without much to do now that the party had been interrupted, some of the girls sat in the grass, drinking from their water bottles, others checked their cell phones but soon gave up, seeing they weren't working. The coach left the group, walking away from the bus, trying to find a cell phone signal to call the head principal. Effie, sitting next to Portia looked back when she saw a figure dressed all in black, running in the brushwood and she asked, scared:

"Hey, what was that?" She stood up quickly with Portia, almost glued to her friend's shoulder.

"That what?" Katniss asked, squinting and looking at the brushwood in the spot Effie had pointed. "Peeta, did you see something? Peeta?" The girl called again, looking around, alarmed to see that her boyfriend was gone.

"He must be in the bus's washroom." Finnick suggested, shrugging away the sweat from his forehead and going back to work.

"Guys, have you seen Castor and Clair?" Cressida asked worriedly, moving away from the girls she was with and approaching Effie, Portia and Clove, who denied. "I thought Castor was still on the bus, but I haven't found him yet."

"What's going on?" Annie asked, almost in a panic when then, she saw Finnick wasn't among them anymore and almost started crying. "Fin? Where's Fin?"

"Calm down, Annie, don't panic and-"

Someone shouted from inside the brushwood, but they didn't know if it was Finnick or Castor, while everyone stayed together in a circle, looking at the brushwood that seemed silent and dangerous and Cressida said, urgent:

"I'm gonna look for our coach."

"Go, I will gather who is still here." Effie nodded, almost in panic. The 10 girls who still remained, along with Cinna and Claudius, the only remaining boys, gathered. They didn't even know where the driver was.

"What's that?" Annie shouted, pointing to a bloody hand on the window, pounding and then disappearing and several girls shouted, while the boys walked forward, protecting the girls and Katniss positioned too, wishing she had a bow and arrow.

"It's our driver!" Glimmer cried, hugging Clove, who was the bravest of the pair.

Effie was having difficult to breath, on the verge of crying, thinking of Haymitch, who was away and pressed the ribbon in her hand, the one he had given to her, in her pocket. _Haymitch Oh, I'm so scared_.

"Betty didn't believe, she thinks it's a joke!" Cressida announced approaching the group when then they saw the figure running in the brushwood again and then, when Cressida approached the side of the bus, something grabbed her and she screamed in panic, struggling as Cinna and Claudius tried to pull her back and Katniss grabbed a stick, ready to pierce the creature if it tried to approach the others.

"Buuu!" Castor and Finnick said, appearing from the back of the bus while Flavius appeared from the brushwood, getting rid of the black cloak that covered his body and then Pollux and Clair, the girl who had disappeared too, left the bus laughing while the boy cleaned the red ink from his hand.

"HEY!" Effie was angry, crossing her arms over her chest as some of the girls were relieved and others angry while Flavius asked for forgiveness.

"You knew that Cinna?" Portia asked folding her arms as well and then he apologized, hugging her.

"Sorry... It was the boy's idea to cheer our trip up a little. Sorry." He said again, stroking her back and she sighed, surrendering.

"Okay... Just don't do that again." She pleaded, as they walked away and he kissed her, nodding.

Finnick hugged Annie, begging for forgiveness for a thousand of times and she slapped his hand away from her, before falling into his arms, her anger giving way to relief to know that he was ok and that they were still together.

Gradually, they were all laughing, while the boys explained how they had planned to do joke while preparing Effie's party. The driver, after all had only gone to the bathroom and then, with the tire changed, the coach ordered everyone back to the bus, where they continued the trip and Effie was less concerned about the schedule, seeing that they still had time and soon, they were all laughing while Finnick turned on the music and Cinna pulled her to dance.

The day was beautiful, she had received a ribbon from her boyfriend, they were going to the regional and there was a private party going on there on the bus. Yes, the day was great.

**TBC**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I know this one is a very short chap, but a very important one and a gift for the New Year. Thanks for following me with this story. R&amp;R please.**

**Chapter 17**

3pm, in an arena near the beach in Laguna Miguel, the regional was about to begin, with 20 cheerleading teams from Orange County. The sun was high and there was a breeze from the sea and next to the table of the jurors there were 3 trophies for the winners. Peeta, Katniss, Cinna, Finnick and Flavius went to the stands while the coach Betty led the team to the area designated for the makeup.

"Come here Effie, let me put your new ribbon in your hair." Portia said, picking up the ribbon and redoing her hair while Octavia was applying a bit of hairspray, finishing with the big ribbon on the blond ponytail.

Venia helped Annie with her makeup, the girl was quite nervous about her presentation there, but Effie reassured her. Still upset about losing weight, Effie fit the handle from the top of her uniform and then she called the rest of the team to meet with the coach, who said:

"Let's give our best out there, as we always do."

"Today is a big, big day." Effie said, looking at them with a huge smile then saying loud: "GO PANEM!" And she was followed by the choir from the rest of the team.

Some of the teams were performing with a high level of difficulties, others left the stage crying for some serious error or a fall in the execution of the choreography. One of the schools, the Constance, had executed a very difficult series of jumps and a huge pyramid, making other teams feel unsafe.

PHS was the last team to be called to the stage, and it was already 5pm and bright lights had been lit up, illuminating the entire stage.

The team entered in the stage, alternating between jumping and racing, going to their places and bowing their heads as the music began. With the first chord of _Wonderland_ remixed, the girls began a sequence of movements with arms and heads while Claudius, Castor and Pollux, the last two great friends of Cressida, made a sequence of spins.

When Effie, Cressida and Portia came forward, making the sequence, shaking their hips and pompons, less provocative than before, while the boys caught Annie, Venia and one of the veterans in the air with the other doing the pyramid, everyone started shouting and cheering until they did the final pose.

Thrilled, the team made a bow and left the stage as the judges made comments and prepared the calculation.

Katniss and others had managed to enter the area designated for the teams, while the judge began to announce the teams that were in the top 3.

"In the third place, Bittencourt HS!." The team dressed in orange near the PHS shouted as they ran out, being applauded and positioning in the podium to receive their trophy.

Effie and Portia held hands, knowing that now there were only two placements.

"In First place, Constance HS will receive the gold trophy and $10,000.00!" The team dressed in white, exchanged hugs, crying as they left for the stage, being cheered and then the PHS had their heart beating fast when the last juror announced:

"Which leaves us with Panem HS with the second place!"

"Oh my God, it's us!" Effie screamed as the coach and Cressida hugged her and some of the teams there greeted them or complained that they hadn't won.

Finnick and Annie exchanged a long kiss as Cinna and Portia did as well, before the team left for the stage where the sky was dark and full of stars. The 15 team members positioned themselves on the podium alongside the other two schools, where Effie and Cressida received the silver trophy together with the symbol of the competition, excited as everyone there applauded the winners. With the photo taken, everyone went back inside, to withdraw the makeup and put on the sweatshirts again.

Still euphoric, Effie sat on one of the chairs, already dressed in her blue sweatshirt and sweatpants, the hair still in the ponytail from the presentation and removed the heavy makeup, applying something lighter and a pink lipstick when she saw another little package there, near her things.

Frowning, she saw her name on it and opened the package, seeing a kind of necklace of two rounds, with the string made of some kind of gold grass, with so tiny and barely there pink flowers and butterflies hanging across its length. At the edge of the necklace there was a key hanging with a hotel name emblem _summetime_ and the number 20 written.

Hanging the necklace around her neck, over her sweatshirt and putting the key in her pocket, Effie spoke to Portia and Betty, saying she had something very important to do and that they could return to Laguna Beach without her, she would come later.

**TBC**

**Yeah... There will be a special night at the hotel. Only 2 more chapts. Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guyssss, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Thanks for readings.**

**Chapter 18**

After passing by the front desk of the reception and taking the elevator to the 3rd floor, Effie stopped at the door no.20 with her heart beating fast. What was waiting for her on the other side of that door? Putting the key into the lock and turning the knob, Effie's eyes widened.

There were several vases scattered with beautiful pink roses in the room and in the middle of the room, near the neat bed, there was a table for two, with two glasses, a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. And leaning against the wall, arms folded, was Haymitch in a white button-down shirt, his hair messy as always in that charming way and a smirk on his lips

"Princess, come in."

"Haymitch, I can't believe it." It was all that Effie managed to say, touched, taking two steps into the room and then turning to Haymitch and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

Placing his hands around her body, to prevent the two from falling, Haymitch broke the kiss, saying:

"Your parents will be in the restaurant at 9pm for your birthday dinner, so I thought I'd make you this surprise. Happy birthday." He said awkwardly and she shook her head, smiling:

"I loved it all Haymitch."

"I just had the idea of booking the room and the gift." He said, indicating a medium sized box over the bed. "The flowers was Portia and Cinna's idea and Plutarch helped me to get everything ready in time, while you were still in the Regional."

"So there was never a meeting with your coach?"

"There was, but it was early." He said, smirking and she laughed. "Go open your gift."

"I thought these were my gifts." Effie said confused, indicating the ribbon on her hair and the necklace.

"No, they were just distractions." He said, leading her by the hand to the bed where Effie quickly opened the package.

If Effie was amazed with the room, nothing compared to the contents of the package. Removing the piece from inside the box, a long silver dress fell to her feet, with a heart shaped cut in the front, the length of the silver fabric ending on her knees, with a almost transparent fabric ending to her feet. Running a hand under the fabric one last time, she laid it on the box carefully, turning to Haymitch, touched.

"You surprised me Mitch..."

"Well, I have my moments." He said, with a shrug, still a little embarrassed by the sentimental part and then he raised his hand, pulling at ribbon on her hair, releasing her blonde tresses, then removing the collar and throwing it over the box with the dress and opening the zipper of her sweatshirt.

"Wait. She said, her heart beating a mile, as she stopped his hands.

Thinking she might not be ready, he started to take a step back, but stopped when Effie began to pull the zipper of her sweatshirt, getting rid of it and then the blue top she wore underneath.

"Are you sure, princess?" He asked seriously, though his body began to react to her. "Because once we start, there is no turning back."

"That's what I want most Haymitch. Be yours." She whispered the last words in his ear, causing the boy to lean his forehead on hers, taking a deep breath to go slowly and then picking her up in his arms and kissing her, leading them to the soft bed.

Lying on the bed, Haymitch began to get rid of his shirt and pants as Effie was rearranged her body over the pillows. Watching him undress made her heart beat so fast and then she began to lower her sweatpants, making him hard. He was lying over Effie, their lips meeting in a slow kiss than the previous ones, letting their hands to explore each other, until they had no piece of clothing left between them.

Effie surprised him by swapping their positions and staying over the boy, running her fingernails over his chest, screwing them into the few hairs there, breaking the kiss to nibble his ear as her hands grabbed him, causing Haymitch to almost lose control and call her name, before reverting their positions again.

Effie's hands began to rub and scratch his scalp lightly, feeling her skin warm with every touch of Haymitch on her breasts, massaging and squeezing them until his hands were parting her legs, glued his mouth to hers.

Haymitch tried to go as gently with her as his body allowed him, but Effie caused a lot of thrills in his body, making him think that a tigress had taken the place of that kitten that Effie used to be.

The time had come and Effie was sure of it, but she wasn't nervous and, sensing that, Haymitch continued to kiss her while his hand stroked her heel fondly, slowly raising to her thigh until his hand was between her legs, stroking her there, a finger and then another one and Effie sighed, losing herself in that feeling.

Haymitch then broke the kiss, putting the condom on and then touching his forehead to hers and squeezing one of her hands with his, while asking hoarsely:

"OK?"

"Okay." She whispered and then the two became one.

For a second, Effie felt a sting, panting, but Haymitch nibbling her ear to distract her from the discomfort and waiting for her patiently, she tightened the hold on his hand, her face contorted in passion and then Haymitch started moving, guiding her in a pace that soon she followed.

Sometime later, sweaty and tired, Haymitch was lying under the sheets with Effie over his chest, eyes closed, however awake, while one of his hands disengaged her hair, lost in thought.

His first time with Maysilee had been a little fast, both nervous, but they had enjoyed it. But with Effie it was as if they had done it over and over again together, in other words, it had been their love. And he couldn't wait to repeat it again, soon.

"So thoughtful..." Effie murmured, teasing him as she raised her face to look at him before stretching her body. She felt wonderful, sore yes, but satisfied.

"Hum..." He mumbled, staring at her beautiful blue eyes with a small smile.

Haymitch didn't need to ask how she was feeling, seeing the emotions stamped on her face. The two started kissing unhurriedly, taking advantage of the time they still had. Soon they were making love all over again, before going to the table to enjoy the strawberries and the forgotten champagne.

"Haymitch it's already 20:30pm, we're going to meet with my parents soon." Effie said, breaking the hug and looking at the clock on the nightstand. "Come on, let get changed."

Mumbling, he followed her and soon they were clean and dressed again, stopping at the door-way leading to the hotel's restaurant, where Effie began arranging Haymitch's shirt and then looked at his grey eyes.

"I love you, Mitch..."

"I love you too, princess. Now let's go, your parents are waiting."

Then, hand in hand, Haymitch and Effie through the door-way, going to meet Effie's parents, that were waiting for them on a table facing the beach, in a neat table and smiling at their daughter with open arms.

**TBC**

**Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	19. Epilogue

**Hi guys, so this is the last chap, a huge thanks to all of you that have been reading the story! This is the ball:**

**Epilogue**

A few hours before the Christmas ball, Effie and Portia were in Effie's room, where the frustrated blonde was looking at herself in the mirror, in her white dress with a deep V cut in the back. The dress, the one she had bought in NY, was beautiful, but it was too loose in the bust and Effie was angry about it.

"Why haven't I checked the dress before?" She asked, one hand on her forehead as she gave her back to the mirror.

"I'll call the Cinna, he's in the living room and he can do a quick job in this."

Portia, who was already in a beautiful yellow dress with collar, tried to comfort Effie.

But then Haymitch entered the room without knocking, wearing a white shirt and slacks, with his smoking jacket hanging on his left shoulder, scaring the two girls.

"Haymitch! What if I was changing clothes? "She exclaimed in horror, while Portia greeted him and left them alone, going to see Cinna.

"There's nothing there that I haven't seen before." He said, rolling his eyes and approaching Effie, stopping behind her and staring at the picture of the two in the mirror, seeing a frown in his girlfriend. "What's the matter, princess?"

"The dress is too loose." She replied devastated, indicating her chest and Haymitch lowered his fingers to her bust, examining the fabric that was loose and sighed.

"See what happens when you decide to lose so much weight?"

"I know Haymitch... I just wanted to go back to my old weight." Effie murmured, turning to him and burying her face on his chest as he held her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're almost there." He reassured her, knowing it was a slow process and then, he remembered: "And what about the dress I gave you on your birthday?"

Her eyes widening in surprise and then looking at him, she opened a huge smile:

"You are a genius!"

Twenty minutes later, Haymitch was admiring Effie in her gorgeous silver dress, her hair in a bun and her face with a shiny makeup. The dress had dressed her very well, sticking in the right places and making her look like a snow fairy. And sexy.

Knowing she had little time, because Portia and Cinna were waiting for them outside, the girl walked to the dresser next to her bed, pulling out a velvet box and then handing it to Haymitch, who looked surprised.

"We met in September and learned that the next day was your birthday, so think of it as a Christmas gift too."

"You know I don't use jewelry, right?" He teased her, making her laugh.

"Open it."

Inside there was a simple silver watch that Effie quickly put around his wrist and close it, saying:

"So you won't be late for our dates anymore. And also, something silver to match with my dress."

"Thank Effie." He said, sincere, still surprised with the watch and then pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

With her high heels, Effie didn't need to tiptoe to kiss him, and her fingers, being careful not to knead his shirt, touched his chest, as the kiss deepened. One of Haymitchs hand slid from her back to her front, feeling her breast.

Then Portia's voice interrupted them from the hall, saying that it was time and then they left, going to the door, toward the blonde's convertible, pausing only to exchange another kiss under the mistletoe in the doorway. It would be a great Christmas.

Upon arrival at the Ball, the place was all lit up with white Christmas lights, a Christmas tree of the same color and huge crystal balls hanging from the ceiling and a beautiful banquet.

Katniss looked stunning in her red and bright dress, eyes well-outlined as she danced with Peeta, her head on his shoulder telling him something. Annie, in a pale pink dress and Finnick were with Johanna and a young man who accompanied her, laughing at the girl's joke and Venia and Octavia in beautiful dresses, one black and the other green, as always, were circulating by the party with Plutach and Flavius, noticing everyone and talking and occasionally exchanging kisses and smiles.

Smiling, Effie and Haymitch entered the hall, receiving a shower of artificial snow, walking hand-in-hand toward their friends on the dance floor.

_If the world isn't turning_

_Your heart won't return_

_Anyone, anything, anyhow_

**Love Will come through-Travis**

**Kisses,**

**Rafa**


End file.
